Mak Comblang
by xounicornxing
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?[Sulay/EXO/BL]
1. Chapter 1

Mak Comblang

Xounicornxing present

.

.

Yixing hanyalah tukang mak comblang yang belum mengenal cinta untuknya, ia hanya mencarikan orang lain jodoh,tapi entahlah ketika dia bertemu Joonmyeon.

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yixing tidak peduli dengan ocehan Luhan. Dia akan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sebut saja Yixing aneh,tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Lagi pula dia menyukai pekerjaan ini.

Mak comblang

Hahahaha

garing sih? Gaada yang ketawa nih? Okefain -_-

Sebut saja Yixing suka ngurusin urusan cinta seseorang,tapi memang kenyataannya begitu,ehm Yixing kan baik gitu loh.

Sebenarnya Yixing sendiri bingung sejak kapan ia mengubah pekerjaan dari mak erot ke mak comblang. Ups maaf Cuma bercanda. Tapi memang dia sendiri bingung sejak kapannya. Jika Yixing bertanya kepada Luhan sejak kapan ia menjadi mak comblang maka dnegan terang-terangan Luhan berkata-

"Sejak kau meng-mak comblangkan aku dengan Sehun!"

Begitulah katanya.

Hari ini Luhan kembali mengomel,memang sih,kalau bukan karena Yixing dia tak akan bersama Sehun sekarang. Namun,tetap saja Luhan agak sedikit takut jika Yixing tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan anehnya itu.

"Xiiing udahlahh gausah jadi mak comblang,giliran kamu yang nyari jodoh,sayang" ucap Luhan mencoba menghentikan Yixing yang hendak bertemu dengan klien nya.

"Kalau masalah jodoh sih, aku santai aja ge hahahaha.. lagipula jadi ma comblang kan sama aja bahagiakan orang lain,ya kan ge?" balas Yixing. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Terserah padamulah,Xing"

Yixing hanya tersenyum memamerkan dimplenya. Kemudian dia membaca sekilas profil orang yang ingin di-mak comblang-in.

_Kim Joonmyeon. 22 Mei 1991._

_Tipe : menyukai namja/yeoja yang manis,tidak matre,mau menerimaku dengan tinggi apa adanya ini._

Yixing terkikik sendiri membaca profil singkat kliennya satu ini. _Orangnya pasti gokil dan mudah nego_,pikir Yixing senang.

Tanpa pikir panjang,Yixing men-dial nomor yang sudah tertera di profil singkatnya.

Tuuuttt...tuutt..

Klik..

"halo?" ucap seseorang disebrang sana. Yixing yakin ini pasti Joonmyeon.

"Halo,dengan Yixing disini,bisa bicara dengan Joonmyeon-shi?" tanya Yixing

"_O-oh,ehm ini Joonmyeon."_

"Baiklah Joonmyeon-shi.. apa kau punya waktu hari ini?"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu tapi.. jantungnya benar-benar berdentum kencang. Joonmyeon benar-benar deg-degan. Jujur Joonmyeon sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya ini,namun mengingat usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua dan sudah hampir dua tahun dia menjomblo jadi..

Yah,inilah akhirnya harus kuakhiri.. ahahahaha harus mencoba cara mak comblang. Jujur,Joonmyeon merasa jones banget ikut cara ini.

Tapi yah mau gimana lagi,orang dia memang jones :'D

Dan.. maka dari itulah,karena Joonmyeon bingung sendiri mau mencari jodoh dimana,jadi dia memilih mengikuti mak comblang.

Kini Joonmyeon tengah duduk santai di kafe dekat kampusnya. Menunggu si mak comblang datang. Oh oke,namanya.. Yixing,bukan si mak comblang. Mereka telah sepakat bertemu di kafe ini. Sejujurnya Joonmyeon sedikit gugup mengingat ini kali pertamanya dia mengikuti mak comblang. Apakah berhasil? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang pas? Apakah dia justru malah akan ditipu? Joonmyeon memang orang yang berlebihan,wajarkan saja'-'

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki manis dengan tubuh lumayan tinggi sepertinya menghampirinya karena lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Apakah orang ini adalah namja yang disuruh Yixing kemari sebagai teman mak comblangnya? Joonmyeon akui namja ini manis. Cukup manis bagi Joonmyeon. Dan benar tebakan Joonmyeon,namja itu langsung berdiri di depannya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Joonmyeon?" tanya namja itu dengan muka polosnya. _Unyu juga nih anak_,batinnya sedikit kagum.

Sedikit ya sedikit.

Lama-lama jadi bukit,ups.

"Ndee aku Kim Joonmyeon" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memberi arahan namja itu untuk duduk.

"ah,kupikir aku salah orang hehehe. Habisnya muka orang disini tak jauh beda" ucap namja itu sambil nyengir lebar. Joonmyeon sedikit terperangah,jadi.. muka Joonmyeon pasaran gitu? Duh,kok jleb.

"O-oh uhm,enggak kok kamu gak salah orang, _by the way_, kamu yang disuruh Yixing kemari?" tanya Joonmyeon _to the poin. _Namja itu mengerjabkan mata,kemudian terkikik.

Nah kan unyu

"Kamu tadi bilang apa? Yang disuruh Yixing kemari? Hahahahaha" tanya namja itu diakhiri tawa. Joonmyeon sedikit merengut. Tak lama namja itu menghentikan tawanya.

"kkk.. mian mian Joonmyeon-shi.. kkk.. aku Yixing hahahaha"

Joonmyeon melongo.

Duh betapa malunya dia berpikir bahwa Yixing lah orang yang akan dicomblangkan untuknya.

Haduh..

"O-oh.. hahahahaha mian Yixing-shi.. aku tidak tahuu suaramu sedikit berbeda kalau di telpon sama kalau bicara langsung" ucap Joonmyeon jujur –bohong sebenarnya-

"Oh,jinja? Umm.. banyak sih yang bilang begitu" ucap Yixing menimpali. Selanjutnya terjadi keheningan. Yixing yang merasa agak gimana gitu dengan keheningan ini pun mencoba memecah keheningan dengan memesan minum.

"Umm bisa kita mulai Joonmyeon-shi?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Biar lebih kelihatan akrab,panggil saja aku Suho" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu,panggil aku Lay" balas Yixing. Mereka pun memulai acara mereka. Joonmyeon mulai menyeuruput kopinya sedangkan Yixing sibuk memilah-milah kertas.

Yixing menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Joonmyeon.

"Coba kamu kenalan sama dia" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Yixing.

_Choi Jinri. 29 Maret 1994_.

Joonmyeon membaca sekilas profil data tersebut. _Manis sih,tapi entah dia matre atau tidak_,batin Joonmyeon. Dengan ragu Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Boleh.." ucapnya singkat.

"Yeyyy" sorak Yixing senang. _Tukang mak comblangnya aja manis,apalagi yang dimakcomblangin,_batin Joonmyeon berbunga-bunga. Eaa

"Okey Suho,kalo gitu kita ketemuan disini lagi,jam yang sama bisa?" tawar Yixing. Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat apakah dirinya free atau tidak,tak lama ia pun mengangguk.

"Okesipp,sampai ketemu lagi Suho hyung,besok kalau aku belum datang telpon aja yaa" ucap Yixing sambil meninggalkan kafe itu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya senyam-senyum sendiri memandangi Yixing.

Tanpa disadarinya,Joonmyeon terpesona.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mulai menguap lebar. Tugasnya bahkan masih setumpuk gunung. Sungguh ia muak dengan semua tugas ini. Ingin sangat ia mengubur tugas-tugasnya lalu tidur_. By the way_,ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan kali ini Joonmyeon benar-benar berharap ada pesan atau apalah di telponnya,tentu saja inginnya sih telpon dari-

Drttt

-Yixing.

_Yixing's Calling_

OMG

OMG.. duh Joonmyeon gak mimpi kan? Yixing nelpon dia? Wew..

Buru-buru Joonmyeon mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Suho!"_ Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar sapaan manis dari Yixing.

"Eh? Nde,Lay.. ada apa?"

"_Eh,eum.. tidak ada apa-apa sih,belum tidur?" _

"Belum,masih ada tugas,tapi udah eneg sama itu tugas" Yixing terkekeh kecil.

"_Yaudah gausah dikerjain aja XD paling entar dapet omelan doang hahahaha"_

"Ya emang saking perhatiannya jadinya diomelin mulu XD"

Kemudian hening sejenak..

"_Um.. Suho sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sedikit tentang dirimu,jelas sebagai admin mak comblang ini aku harus tahu persis sifat klienku" _

"Eh? Boleh,kamu mau tanya apa?"

Dan larut malam itu dihabiskan Joonmyeon dengan menelpon Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing berlari-lari keluar dari bus itu. Dia sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam. Bahkan Yixing hampir saja lupa kalau dia berlari bersama seseorang.

"Yak! Yixing ge! Jangan cepat-cepat" teriak seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Seketika Yixing sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri. Sambil berjalan pelan, Yixing nyengir.

"Huh.. gausah lari-lari kenapa sih?" Yixing kembali nyengir.

"Hehhehehehe" si yeoja hanya cemberut.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan. Tujuan mereka adalah kafe yang kemarin didatangi Yixing. Yap,kafe dekat kampus Joonmyeon. Kafe ini memang cukup jauh.

_Sampai di kafe.._

Yixing menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dimana Joonmyeon?

"Yixing ge! Dimana orangnya?" Yixing menggeleng tidak tahu. Tapi kemudian sudut matanya menangkap lelaki yang mirip Joonmyeon.

"Suho!" panggi Yixing. Ya orang itu memang Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon refleks menolehkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ah,ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, Yixing. Yixing bergegas berlari-lari ke arahnya bersama.. umm seorang yeoja? Entahlah,mungkin yeoja itulah yang akan dimakcomblangkan dengannya. Namun sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu.

"Ah,mian aku terlambat" ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk.

"Sangat terlambat" kritik Joonmyeon singkat. Kemudian Yixing menyenggol yeoja disebelahnya.

"A-ah Choi Jinri imnida~" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkuk.

"Sulli?"

Yeoja itu langsung seketika kembali berdiri tegak

"Joonmyeon oppa?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Umm ini yaoi kok,jangan takut wkwkwk . lanjut/delete? '-'


	2. Chapter 2

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yixing menatap datar kedua orang di depannya ini. Sebenarnya yang bodoh dia atau mereka berdua sih? Sedangkan kedua orang yang dbingungkan Yixing hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bercerita kesana kemari layaknya reuni teman SD yang amat sangat lama tak pernah jumpa.

Tapi.. damn Shit! Itu memang kenyataan

Oh okey, bukan reuni teman SD tapi teman SMA. Bukan lebih tepatnya acara pertemuan keluarga yang lama tak jumpa.

"Uhm, oh, astaga kita melupakan Yixing ge disini oppa" ucap Sulli memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Keheningan Yixing lebih tepatnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Maaf Lay.." itu Joonmyeon yang bicara. Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kalian itu.. sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yixing heran sambil memandang dua orang didepannya ini. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

Mereka mengangguk-angguk mantap

Yixing menghela napas berusaha sabar. "Dan kalian adalah keluarga?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi mereka mengangguk.

"Dan kalian tidak mengenal satu sama lain kah ketika aku menujukkan biodata kalian?"

Mereka mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan ragu.

...

...

Hening

"SHIT" umpat Yixing lalu pergi beranjak dari kursi itu. Ia melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

Sedangkan Sulli dan Joonmyeon tak bereaksi, mereka justru saling menatap seakan bertanya _'Ada apa ya?_' .kemudian mereka bersenggol-senggulan lengan.

"Oppaa! Kejar! Hell, kau tidak mengerti apa usahanya?" ucap Sulli lalu mendorong laki-laki itu agar mengejar Yixing. Sulli bahkan tak habis pikir kalau Yixing akan mencomblangkan saudaranya itu dengan wanita, apa Joonmyeon saja yang gengsi saat mengisi biodata?

"Yang jelas aku tidak peduli hahahaha"ucap Sulli kejam. Oh tolong jangan anggap dia kejam beneran ya. Dan dengan terpaksa Joonmyeon berlari mengejar Yixing layaknya film-film bolywood.

.

.

.

"Xing! Eits gitu doang kok marah" ucap Joonmyeon setelah berhasil mengejar Yixing. Sedangkan yang dikejar tak bereaksi apapun. Hanya diam sambil memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Kamu bahkan gak ngasih foto apapun waktu mengenalkan Sulli" ucap Joonmyeon mengingatkan bahwa ini tak salahnya dan Sulli juga. Salahkan Yixing tak menunjukkan foto profil orang yang akan dicomblangkan.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengingat kalau ia sudah memberikan foto profil Sulli ke Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya agak malu. Pipinya memerah sekarang. Yah, ia sudah bertindak berlebihan sepertinya. Meninggalkan dua client-nya di kafe karena amarahnya yang membludak. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk, menatap Yixing dengan tatapan 'sekarang-siapa-yang-salah?' membuat Yixing berdecak sebal dan mau tak mau mengulurkan tangannya-

"Maaf.." ucapnya tulus.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan menjabat tangan kecil itu –serius kecil-

"Dimaafkan nona" ucapnya santai.

Yixing mendelik

"AKU LAKI-LAKII!"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon masih mengucek-ucek telinganya karena diteriaki Yixing tadi. Ia bahkan heran kenapa suara Yixing senyaring itu. Yixing itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Teriakannya kok kurang manly(?). Bisa-bisa tuli telinganya kalau mendengar teriakan Yixing tiap hari. Apa jadinya suaminya nanti kalau diteriaki Yixing terus?

Dan.

Kenapa dia memikirkan bagaimana suami Yixing nanti? Oh tolong itu tidak penting. Bahkan ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemaninya, mengisi hari-harinya, berbagi susah dan senang bersamanya, dan mungkin saja-

-menemani hari tuanya.

Memang sangat cheesy, tapi yah siapa yang tidak mendambakan hari-harinya diisi oleh sang kekasih hati? Bahkan Joonmyeon berani bertaruh kalau Yixing juga mendambakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lah Yixing lagi -_-

Drrtt..

_**1 new message from Lay**_

Buru-buru Joonmyeon membuka pesan itu

_**Fr: Lay**_

_**Eh, besok akan kukenalkan dengan seseorang**_

_**Picture**_

Joonmyeon membuka gambar yang dikirimkan Yixing padanya. Tidak seperti kemarin, kini Yixing ingat untuk memberi foto profil. Tentu ingat karena Joonmyeon yakin Yixing tak melupakan kejadian tadi hahahaha.

Kini Yixing mengenalkannya dengan seorang namja.

Imut

Ngegemesin

Tapi kok Joonmyeon gak tertarik ya? Duh belum ketemu aja kok udah komen -_-

_**To: Lay**_

_**Siapa itu namanya?**_

_**Send**_

_**Fr : Lay**_

_**Baekhyun. Unyu kan :3 **_

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. _Aku gak tertarik sedikitpun sama yang imut-imut, aku lebih suka yang manis-manis._ Tapi ia sangat menghargai usaha Yixing ini. Dia tahu tak mudah menjadi seorang 'Mak Comblang' seperti ini. Joonmyeon memang tidak tahu persis rasanya, tapi setidaknya melihat Yixing saja, Joonmyeon dapat menyimpulkan kalau pekerjaan itu tidaklah mudah.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Baekhyun besok. Tapi apa?

_**To : Lay**_

_**Apa yang disukainya? **_

_**Send**_

Beres kan?

.

.

.

Yixing kembali membuka buku tabungan itu berulang-ulang. Hell yeah. Ada apa dengan orang tuanya hingga ia belum dikirimi uang bulanan? Yixing kembali membuka buku tabungannya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Pekerjaan ini memang tak membuatku kaya, walaupun ini membuat orang lain bahagia. Aih, ia harus segera menghubungi orang tuanya atau ia akan ditendang dari apartemennya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia meminjam uang kepada Luhan.

Drrtt..

_**Fr : Suho**_

_**Apa yang disukainya?**_

Yixing agak terkejut saat membuka pesan itu. Namun kemudian ia memekik kegirangan hingga-

DUK!

"_Aduh! Heh jalannya hati-hati dong!" _teriak seseorang dengan aksen chinesse. Yixing agak meragukan pendengarannya. Mungkin ia sedang ngelindur sehingga mendengar orang berdialek chinesse.

Yixing langsung berbalik dan menatap orang yang ditubruknya tadi. Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan mata setajam elang. Yixing merinding dibuatnya.

"_M-maaf"_ ucapnya terbata dengan bahasa mandarinnya. Sengaja, siapa tahu dia bertemu orang China selain Luhan disini. Lelaki itu agak terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"_Are you chinesse?"_ tanya lelaki itu. Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bisa bantu aku mengambil tabunganku? Aku agak susah berbahasa Korea" tuturnya memohon. Yixing agak menimang-nimang permohonan lelaki itu, namun akhirnya ia setuju. Yixing tahu persis memang susah beradaptasi di negeri orang.

_**To : Suho**_

_**I think Rillakkuma, tapi kau bisa membeli lain**_

_**Ps: dia suka strawberry :3**_

_**Send**_

"Ayo kutemani kau" ucap Yixing sopan. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Yifan harus berterimakasih sangat pada laki-laki berdimple yang sudah membantunya ini. Hampir ia mati kebingungan mencari cara berbicara pada teller bank tadi. Bukannya ia meragukan cara berbahasa Inggris teller di bank tadi. Dia hanya.. yah agak canggung saja kalau berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris kepada orang asia.

Rasanya kurang awesome.

Okay abaikan opini sombongnya tadi. Sekarang, mungkin ia harus mengenalkan diri dan bertanya nama laki-laki yang membantunya tadi.

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong aku Wu Yifan, senang bertemu orang chinesse sepertimu disini" ucapnya sok kenal. Yixing hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Zhang Yixing.. senang juga mengenal orang chinesse lagi" ucap Yixing sekenanya. Ia agak tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya –bahkan baru ditabraknya-

"Uhm, apa kau sibuk? Xie-xie telah membantuku mengambil tabungan" ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum. Yixing berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menjawab-

"Kurasa aku-

Drrtt

Yixing menghentikan ucapannya dan memberi isyarat pada Yifan untuk menunggu.

_**1 new message from Suho**_

_**Fr : Suho**_

_**Bisa kau mempertemukanku dengan baekhyun sekarang saja? Besok-besok kurasa aku tidak punya waktu. **_

Yixing mendengus kecil, "Kurasa aku ada acara Yifan ge" ucapnya agak ragu,

"Oh begitukah? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponmu, mungkin aku akan kesusahan lagi saat mengambil tabungan?" ucap Yifan berbasa-basi.

.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar gemas dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Oh Tuuhan dia sudah didepan kamar baekhyun lebih dari setengah jam! Dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dandan? Hell dunia ini sudah terbalik.

"Baek cepatlah! Nanti Suho malah pergi karena ada urusan!" teriak Yixing sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Iya iya, Yixing hyung!" teriak Baekhyun lalu tak lama pintu terbuka. Sweater abu-abu dengan hoodie ungu dan celana berwarna abu-abu juga, uh, pantas lama, orang dia dandan seunyu ini, omel Yixing dalam hati.

"lama ya dandannya"

"hehehehe mian hyung" baekhyun menggaruk rambut belakangnya malu.

"Oke ayo!" Yixing menyeret Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_**To : Lay**_

_**Kutunggu di strawberry cafe**_

_**Send**_

Yixing bilang Baekhyun suka strawberry kan? Dan kini si Kim-Rich-Joonmyeon tengah duduk manis di kafe bernuansa stroberi. Bukankah ia amat baik? Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi –bukan kopi stroberi- ia menunggu kehadiran Yixing dan baekhyun. Ia merasa lebih bersemangat dibanding saat pertama Yixing men-comblangkannya dengan Sulli. Mungkin karena sudah tahu siapa yang akan dicomblangkan dengannya –wajahnya- dan mungkin juga karena ia tak segugup sebelumnya. Dan kali ini tentu saja ia tak akan salah mengenali. Tidak seperti kemarin, ia bahkan mengira Yixing adalah orang yang akan dicomblangkan dengannya.

Ddrtt

_**Fr : Lay**_

_**Tunggu, dia baru saja habis dandan -_-**_

Joonmyeon terkiki membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian membuka kembali foto Baekhyun yang Yixing berikan. Memang imut, pantas-pantas saja jika suka berdandan. Apakah baekhyun uke? Apakah sifat Baekhyun seimut wajahnya? Joonmyeon harap tidak, ia tidak terlalu suka uke yang manjanya berlebihan. Dia lebih suka uke yang kalem, manis, keibuan, kulitnya putih, kalau bisa punya lesung pipi, seperti..

Yixing? Oh tidak, tidak, dia hanya berpikir Yixing hampir sesuai dengan tipenya, hampir ya, hampir. Jadi da tidak menyuka Yixing, hanya saja Yixing itu tipenya.

Sambil menyesap kopinya ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang laki-laki manis, kalem menggandeng seorang laki-laki lagi –yang lebih pendek dan imut- . joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya dan Yixing melihatnya. Kemudain dengan segera Joonmyeon merapikan penampilannya lalu berdiri sambil memasang angel face-nya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kita Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing agak enggan. Joonmyeon tersenyum paham. Ia melirik sekilas laki-laki disebelah Yixing. Ini kah yang namanya Baekhyun?

"Ah uhm, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun" Yixing menyenggol pelan tangan Baekhyun, membuat yang tersenggol segera membungkuk memperkenalkan diri dengan pipi memerah.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida~" joonmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mereka pun duduk. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun saja, karena Yixing sudah melesat pergi entah kemana. Padahal sedetik yang lalu mereka masih memperkenalkan diri dan tiba-tiba Yixing berkata,

"_Eh maaf ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" _

Joonmyeon baru sadar itu alibi. Ya, namanya juga dijodohkan, jadi harus ada waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun bukan? Sungguh profesional sekali Yixing ini. Namun, sialnya Joonmyen bukan orang yang pandai memulai suatu pembicaraan. Ia akan bingung sendiri jika seperti ini. Jadi, menurut Joonmyeon keprofesionalan Yixing ini membuat sisi buruknya menguar.

Tapi, tentu sebagai cowok keren, kaya, tampan, Cuma kurang tinggi dikit, Joonmyeon tak mau membiarkan Baekhyun kelaparan dong. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memesan makanan.

"Uhm, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Joonmyeon antusias dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya imut. Ya, imut.

"Aku boleh memesan makanan Joonmyeon-ssi?" tanyanya polos. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk lalu memangil salah seorang pelayan disana.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil mengeluarkan note dan pulpen. Baekhyun tampak menarik nafas sebentar lalu-

"Aku ingin milkshake strawberry"

_Aku tidak salah memilih tempat kencan_

"Strawberry cake"

_Ah, dia kelihatannya memang pecinta stroberi. Tak masalah lah._

"Cupcake strawberry"

_Stroberi lagi.. ouh.. apa dia tidak bosan?_

"Pudding strawberry"

_Aku lebih suka pudding coklat_

"Lalu.. ah iya Joonmyeon-ssi mau makan apa?" tawar Baekhyun

"Aku pesan steak dan lemon tea saja" ucap Joonmyeon, senangnya ditanyai mau makan apa~

"Ah, ndee.. lalu makanannya-

_Eh apa? Memangnya tadi bukan makanan?_

Joonmyeon mulai melotot. Namun, tentu saja sebagai cowok tajir, ceilah, ia tetap membiarkan Baekhyun memesan makanan.

"Aku mau macaroni, lalu spaghetti, lalu takoyaki pedas, lalu-

Strawberry ice cream, ah, ya sudah itu saja"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas tanpa sadar.

"Ah tunggu sebentar aku belum memesan minum!"

_Oh tidak._

.

.

.

Yixing yang mengamati dari kejauhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sedari tadi. Sungguh ekspresi Joonmyeon agak berlebihan. Mentraktir Baekhyun kan tidak akan membuat uangnya habis. Sambil memakan ice cream yang dipesannya, ia mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Joonmyeon.

_To : Suho_

_Dia memang pecinta stroberi bukan?_

_Send_

Yixing kemudian mengeluarkan notes tempat dia menuliskan pasangan-pasangan yang di-comblang-kan.

_Joonmyeon n Baekhyun is done!_

"Haahh.. tinggal menunggu apakah Joonmyeon kuat dengan Baekhyun yang cerewet dan banyak maunya itu hahaha" Yixing tertawa nista.

.

.

.

TBC

/tarik nafas dalam-dalam/ hahhh.. haii ^^ lama gak posting fanfic. Entah kenapa liburan kemarin bukannya sedia stok fanfic justru malah rasanya males nulis. Maafkan ketidak profesionalan saya :'(

Ah iya, mohon maaf untuk fanfic berchapter lainnya seperti Mak Comblang, Be Children Again dll sepertinya belum bisa dipost'-')/ sebentar lagi saya mau UN hehehe jadi ijin hiatus dulu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf /bow/

Btw new summary tuh :3 hahaha.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri review fanfic gaje ini

Dimohon reviewnya kembali

Terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Setelah pertemuan Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun itu tak lama Yixing beranjak pergi dari cafe itu membiarkan Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun berkenalan. Yixing tidak peduli dengan spam chat dari Joonmyeon tidak susah untuk menghapusnya. Dan Yixing juga tidak bodoh kalau mengira Joonmyeon akan merugi karena Baekhyun memesan makanan terlalu banyak. Setidaknya Yixing tahu dari data identitas Joonmyeon dan penampilan Joonmyeon yang selalu bermerek.

Lagipula Yixing harus menelpon ayahnya untuk meminta tambahan uang. Minggu lalu ada ujian praktek yang membuat kantongnya terkuras habis. Sudah sekitar tiga kali dalam satu semester ini ia meminjam uang kepada Luhan. Jadi dia tidak enak kalau pinjam lagi. Yah.. memang Luhan tidak keberatan, tapi tetap saja Yixing tak enak hati.

Dan pagi ini dengan terpaksa ia harus makan mie ramen setengah porsi karena setengahnya lagi akan dimakan nanti siang ckckck.. kasihan. Dengan dua gelas besar air putih yang mengganjal perut Yixing berjalan semangat –bohong- menuju kampusnya.

Sebenarnya sebagai mak comblang, Yixing mendapat gaji dari kliennya. Biasanya gaji itu diberikan ketika kliennya puas dengan kencannya hari itu walau tak jadian –karena Yixing tahu cinta belum tentu langsung datang saat itu- . Biasanya Yixing mendapat sekitar seratus won lebih, tak harus dua-duanya yang ikut kencan membayar. Terkadang hanya laki-lakinya saja, atau perempuannya saja. Ada juga yang tidak memberi gaji pada Yixing, namun Yixing tak ambil pusing. Dia tulus kok melakukan ini

Hari ini Yixing akan bertemu dengan kliennya, bukan.. bukan Joonmyeon tapi..

Sulli. Ya, kemarin gadis manis dan putih itu merengek minta dicarikan partner kencan. Hari ini Sulli ingin Yixing mengatur pertemuannya di tempat yang sederhana. Sulli sebenarnya menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana, tidak muluk-muluk walaupun Yixing tahu Sulli termasuk dalam kategori gadis berkantong tebal. Sebenarnya Yixing awalnya bingung, gadis secantik Sulli kok masih menjomblo?

Dan setelah mengenal dekat gadis yang ternyata dikenal Joonmyeon itu, Yixing tahu mengapa Sulli belum memiliki kekasih. Namun kenapa Sulli kemarin tidak bertingkah aneh ya saat dijodohkan dengan Joonmyeon? Ah tidak penting!

Yang terpenting pagi ini Yixing harus sampai di depan kelasnya dalam waktu-

-TIGA MENIT! ASTAGA YIXING TELAT!

Dengan sekuat tenaga –Yixing cuma makan setengah bungkus ramen tadi- Yixing berlari menuju kelasnya. Jarak koridor kampusnya sekarang dengan kelasnya adalah lima puluh meter dan kecepatan lari Yixing seperempat meter per detik jadi-

-Yixing bisa sampai di kelasnya dalam waktu dua ratus detik, belum terlambat!

Tentu jika dalam perjalanan ia tidak dihambat apapun.

Seratus lima puluh detik berlalu dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Yixing sampai di kelas. Namun sayangnya ada punggung tinggi tegap menutupi koridor yang sempit ini membuat Yixing harus menginjak rem mulai dari sekarang, namun-

-BRUK!

Memang kecepatan lari Yixing tidak buruk, namun refleks Yixing amatlah buruk memuatnya mau tak mau, malu tak malu menabrak sosok tinggi yang sepertinya mengerikan itu.

Dengan tatapan horor dan masih terengah-engah Yixing langsung bangkit dan menjauhkan dirinya dari punggung tegap nan tinggi itu.

"Mianhae.." Yixing membungkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf. Tanpa mengulang lagi Yixing langsung berlari lagi menuju kelasnya. Tak peduli orang yang ditabraknya tadi siapa dan kenapa.

Sesampainya di kelas Yixing langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luhan. Tentu saja. Yixing menatap jam tangannya dan menghitung waktu larinya tadi sambil terengah-engah. Tanpa Yixing tahu Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Kamu habis lari dari mana, Xing?" Luhan tampak prihatin dengan Yixing, lihatlah mukanya merah karena lelah berlari dengan banjir keringat dan nafas terangah-engah.

"Dari –hah.. dari koridor sana" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk ke sembarang arah. Luhan memutar matanya. Sudah biasa melihat sahabatnya ini telat. Namun tetap saja Yixing akan bisa masuk kelas tepat waktu dengan kecepatan larinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Xing kamu kelihatan agak pucat pagi ini" komentar Luhan yang tak dihiraukan Yixing. Pandangan dan fokus Yixing kini tertuju pada satu orang. Dengan wajah kaget dan mulut menganga Yixing mulai mencubit-cubit pipinya menyadarkan dirinya.

Orang yang sedang dilihat Yixing adalah orang yang sedang memasuki kelas Yixing.

Lelaki cukup tampan yang ia temui kemarin.

Yaampun Yixing kaget banget bisa sekelas sama dia!

Dengan gaya coolnya dia berjalan menuju bangku terdepan di kelasnya dan duduk di sana.

Kemudian dengan segenap tenaga Yixing mencoba untuk tetap calm. Tidak lucu dia rusuh hanya karena laki-laki itu. Yixing bahkan tak sadar Luhan sudah ngambek karena dicuekin.

Tak lama dosen pun datang dan mengabsen satu persatu muridnya.

...

...

"Xi Luhan?"

"Hadir"

"Wu Yifan?"

"Hadir" Yixing membeku. Ah, Yifan akhirnya ia ingat nama lelaki itu.. hahaha dan Yixing rasa-

"Zhang Yixing?"

-tadi yang ditabraknya adalah Wu Yifan itu

"Zhang Yixing hadir atau tidak?" Yixing terkesiap kemudian dengan segera ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Hadir"

.

.

.

Mata kuliah dosen ini benar-benar membosankan hingga membuat Yixing mengantuk! Sedaritadi mungkin sudah hampir dua puluh kali Yixing menguap. Merasa harus membunuh rasa kantuknya ini, Yixing mulai memainkan ponselnya.

Ddrrtt..

Hampir saja Yixing melempar ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Nomor tidak di kenal

**Fr: unknown**

**Hi, cute~**

Wajah Yixing sontak memerah. Siapa orang yang iseng mengirim sms tidak jelas seperti ini.

**Fr: unknown**

**Ah maaf aku lupa aku orang yang kamu tabrak tadi =D**

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Kaget? Tentu saja! Sontak Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lelaki yang ada di bangku terdepan.

Oh.. sangat pandai. Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan Yixing tebak Wu Yifan adalah orang yang hafal keyboard ponselnya. Jadi ia bisa mengetik tanpa melihat ponsel. Ck, cerdas. Yixing saja yang ponselnya sudah berumur setahun saja belum dikuasai keyboardnya oleh Yixing.

**To : unknown**

**Siapa ya?'-' **

Biarlah Yixing berlagak innocent. Padahal aslinya sudah tahu-_-

**Fr : unknown **

**Wu Yifan, orang yang kamu bantu kemarin dan kamu tabrak tadi. Ga nyangka kita bakal sekelas. **

Kali ini Yifan –begitulah Yixing memanggilnya- mengetik sms dengan tulisan mandarin. Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata Wu Yifan ini bukan lelaki yang suka merayu, untuk tadi, Yixing rasa Yifan hanya menggodanya. Yixing cukup tahu tipe-tipe kaumnya –kaum lelaki- mengingat pekerjaan mak comblangnya membuatnya hafal.

**To : unknown**

**Ah.. iya iya aku ingat! **

Kali ini Yixing merasa Yifan orang yang baik. Dan mungkin mereka bisa berteman dan membentuk Chinesse line bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mata kuliah Yixing sudah hampir selesai. Hari pun sudah mulai siang. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Dan tak ketinggalan, perut Yixing sudah meronta-ronta minta diberi makan. Untunglah tadi Yixing sempat membeli roti dan susu cokelat untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai meronta-ronta. Siang ini ia ada janji dengan Sulli dan Minho. Yah, mereka ingin dipertemukan.

Sebelumnya, Sulli dan Minho sudah berkenalan lewat media sosial –Yixing kurang tahu apa- sebelum Sulli bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Semalam, Sulli menghubunginya hanya untuk memastikan apakah Yixing pernah diminta seseorang bernama Choi Minho untuk dicomblangkan.

Tentu saja Yixing mengiyakan. Ia masih ingat ketika seorang yang manis dan tampan seperti Choi Minho diseret dua orang temannya dan meminta pada Yixing agar teman mereka yang jones ini –padahal tampan- dicarikan pacar. Sungguh melankolis.

Dan Yixing yakin kali ini mereka akan cocok dalam segi hobi.

Sulli meminta Yixing menunngu di halte bus dekat kampus Yixing. Dan disinilah ia, menunggu sendirian mengingat halte ini sudah jarang digunakan. Sambil memainkan ponselnya Yixing memakan roti yang tadi dibelinya. Belum tentu Minho dan Sulli akan membelikannya makanan.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Yixing menemukan seorang lelaki pendek dengan wajah cukup manis mendekatinya. Dan duduk di kursi tetap memainkan ponselnya sambil melirik-lirik lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

"Uhm, sudah menunggu lama hyung?" tanya lelaki di sebelahnya itu sambil menatap Yixing. Yixing hampir saja melompat saking terkejutnya mendengar suara lelaki itu.

"Sulli?" pekik Yixing. Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu nyengir lebar. Yixing yang masih terkejut pun belum dapat mencerna segalanya. Sedangkan Sulli tetap nyengir tak berdosa sambil berusaha menjelaskan kepada Yixing. Lelaki chinesse yang satu ini memang sering lemot.

Tak lama muncul seorang berjas kantoran dengan kumis jarang-jarang berdiri di dekat mereka. Yixing menghentikan keterkejutannya. Tak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan khalayak umum.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya lelaki berjas kantoran dnegan kumis jarang-jarang itu. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mulai berpikir sesuatu.

"KALIAAANNNN!" pekiknya makin keras. Sedangkan kedua tersangka hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yixing hyung, kali ini temani kami ya. Kami mengambil topik boyslove buat kencan kali ini!" Sulli berkata cepat lalu mulai menarik Yixing. Tidak ada penolakan.

Lagipula setelah Yixing pikir-pikir ini salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan traktiran dari mereka. Hahahaha beginilah nasib anak perantauan (?)

.

.

.

Inilah yang Yixing maksud alasan Sulli dan Minho masih sendiri-sendiri saja. Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah berpacaran. Hanya saja jarang ada yang memahami hobi cosplay dan plotting mereka. Sebenarnya Yixing juga tidak paham. Jadi daripada Yixing mengacaukan plotting mereka, lebih baik Yixing mengikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

Kali ini Sulli dan Minho semacam menceritakan dua orang sejoli sesama jenis yang berjumpa di halte dan saling jatuh cinta. Yixing cukup takjub dengan cosplay Sulli, Yixing akui Sulli cukup tampan hari ini. Dan Minho, dalam cerita ini Minho menjadi pekerja kantoran yang baru patah hati. Ah mereka tampak serasi. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat mereka. Cukup senang karena walaupun mereka tak langsung saling suka –Yixing tahu cinta butuh waktu- namun mereka bisa jadi pasangan. Ada peluang besar mengingat hobi langka mereka saling bertemu dan berpadu.

Dan di akhir kencan mereka mampir ke kedai ramen di dekat halte itu lagi. Tentu saja bayang-bayang ditraktir oleh kedua pasangan sehari ini terkabul. Selamat Yixingie!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani kita Yixing hyung!" Minho menyunggingkan senyumnya hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Yixing hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Minho dan Sulli memberinya amplop warna pink dengan corak khas surat cinta berisi beberapa lembar uang won. Yah, tidak banyak namun cukup untuk membeli makan.

Hari sudah mulai sore namun Yixing rasa ia butuh jalan-jalan, beberapa hari ini tugas kuliahnya membuatnya suntuk dan penat. Mungkin ada baiknya uang yang diberi oleh Minho dan Sulli tadi dibelanjakan untuk bahan makanannya beberapa hari ke depan sampai ayahnya mengirim uang. Biasanya ayahnya baru memberi uang saat pertengahan bulan.

Dengan berlari-lari Yixing pergi menuju supermarket terdekat. Di dalam supermarket Yixing tidak berlari tentu saja. Dengan bergegas Yixing menuju ke bagian sayur dan buah.

Ketika sampai di sana Yixing langsung mengambil beberapa sayuran yang ia suka –sebenarnya Yixing suka hampir semua sayur, jadi lebih tepatnya yang sesuai kantongnya- ke dalam keranjang. Saat akan mengambil wortel ada sebuah tangan yang ikut-ikutan mengambil wortelnya.

"Maaf aku duluan yang mengambilnya" ucap Yixing tegas. Mungkin kalau orang yang ikut-ikutan mengambil wortelnya itu perempuan Yixing akan mengalah. Namun ini yang mengambil adalah lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi dan tegap darinya –Yixing ingin punya tubuh lebih tinggi dan tegap- jadi seperti yang ibunya terapkan bahwa yang besar mengalah pada yang kecil dan orang itu harus mengalah pada Yixing!

"Yixing?" Yixing mengerjab. Okay, mengapa ia selalu berurusan dengan Wu Yifan? Tadi ia menabrak Wu Yifan dan sekarang ia berebut wortel dengannya.

"Mau temani aku belanja?" ucap Yifan dengan bahasa mandarinnya yang kental. Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk, ia harus jadi teman baik. Jarang-jarang Yixing bertemu orang setanah air seperti Yifan.

.

.

.

**10/04/2015**

**Xounicornxing –dwe-**

Hai^^ ah lama tidak jumpa. Maaf Cuma bisa post segini.

Ah iya, kalian bisa panggil aku dwe:D karena pen name yang aku pakai susah dipanggil jadi panggil dwe aja:D

Ada yang punya saran aku harus update fanficku yang mana dulu?

50 Yixing's Wish?

Werewolf Boy?

Be Children Again?

Akan aku usahakan:D tapi gabisa cepet-cepet karena aku mau ujian nasional bulan depan nih maaf banget u.u

Oh iyaa semoga sukses buat semuanya yang mau UN! Semoga kita diberi kemudahan dan kesuksesan dalam mengerjakan soal UN nya :D amin..

**BIG THANKS TO**

** .35, KJMZYX, XanDC09, Xiaoming, lolamoet, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exindira, chenma, xing mae30, myunicorn91, Tabifangirl, , heeriztator, Guest, fallen93, Byul Hun.K, Kin Ocean, Xiao yueliang, BabyMoonLay, , Taman Coklat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yifan sebenarnya kemari hanya untuk membeli wortel saja. Dengan setengah terpaksa ia menuruti perintah ibunya itu. Sungguh, apa ibunya lupa kalau dia tidak bisa bahasa korea sama sekali? Beruntunglah ibunya karena hanya ada dia di rumah sehingga mau tak mau Yifan yang harus berangkat. Jika Yifan tersesat tolong salahkan ibunya itu.

Namun Yifan harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena ternyata nasibnya tidak seburuk itu. Ternyata Tuhan tidak membiarkan dirinya yang tampan ini tersesat begitu saja. Karena Yifan yakin pemuda di sampingnya pasti mau membantunya, setidaknya menjadi translator.

Yifan juga heran dengan pemuda di sampinnya ini. Pemuda chinesse dengan dimple di pipinya dan tinggi sekian senti di bawahnya ini mengapa selalu dipertemukan dengannya dalam keadaan tabrakan lah, atau seperti tadi, berebut wortel. Demi apa Yifan merasa Yixing –begitulah ia memanggilnya- sangat kekanakan. Tapi kalau Yifan boleh mengaku, tubrukan Yixing pagi tadi cukup keras. Yifan tidak menyangka Yixing yang tubuhnya kurus krempeng –jangan adukan Yixing tolong- ternyata tenaganya kuat juga.

"Aku sudah selesai! Bagaimana denganmu Yifan?" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Yifan buyar. Terlihat keranjang milik Yixing telah penuh dengan beberapa sayuran, daging, ada ramen juga, dan beberapa kebutuhan lain. Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan wortel yang sedari tadi di tangannya.

"Aku hanya membeli wortel nih" ucap Yifan seadanya. Yixing membentuk huruf O di bibirnya kemudian mengangguk paham.

.

Setelah membayar belanjaan masing-masing, Yixing menyeret Yifan menuju kedai es krim dan menyuruh lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu membelikannya es krim. Yifan awalnya tak mau, enak saja dia tiba-tiba disuruh membeli es krim. Lagi pula Yifan tidak terlalu suka es krim. Tapi dengan satu ancaman ampuh Yifan langsung menurut pada pemuda chinesse yang sudah fasih berbahasa korea itu.

"Jangan harap aku akan membantu mu lagi Fan kalau kamu tidak mau membelikanku es krim" begitulah kira-kira ancamannya. Pulang ke rumah nanti Yifan akan mencari bimbel belajar bahasa korea. Entah ada atau tidak mengingat dirinya sendiri ada di korea.

Rasanya memang aneh melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi membeli es krim. Sangat tidak sinkron. Namun Yixing tidak peduli. Karena ia harus membalas pesan dari beberapa kliennya. Ponsel Yixing memang selalu ramai. Selain ramai karena teman-temannya, ponsel Yixing juga ramai karena kliennya tentu saja. Mari Yixing buka satu per satu notifikasi di ponselnya.

_**Fr : Luhan **_

_**Xing, nanti malam nonton yuk!**_

Luhan tahu saja kalau Yixing sedang ingin menonton film. Kembali Yixing membuka notifikasi yang dari Luhan lagi.

_**Fr : Luhan**_

_**Tapi sama sehun yaa.-.v **_

Mood Yixing seketika down. Luhan apa lupa kalau Yixing sampai sekarang masih jomblo? Bukannya Yixing tak suka pada Sehun, tapi tetap saja jika nanti mereka nonton film, Luhan dan Sehun mesra-mesraan di bioskop. Nah Yixing cuma bisa kedinginan. Gaada yang dipeluk sih. Nasib jomblo ya gini. Makanya kalian yang masih jomblo, cepatlah cari pacar. Kalau masih juga jomblo, cari aja Yixing, siapa tahu nanti kalian bisa mendapat pacar dari Yixing – okay Yixing mulai promosi.

Saat Yixing mendongak melepaskan tatapannya dari ponselnya, ada es krim vanila di depannya dan sedikit meleleh di tangan seseorang. Astaga! Yixing bahkan melupakan Yifan!

Buru-buru Yixing mengambil es krim dari tangan Yifan. Tak lupa Yixing berterima kasih kepada Yifan. Pemuda itu mau-maunya aja diperalat sama Pemuda itu mau-maunya aja diperalat sama Yixing hahaha.

"Jadi kotor kan tanganku" ucap Yifan lalu menjilat sisa es krim yang meleleh di tangannya. Yixing melirik perbuatan Yifan itu. _Iyuh, jorok ih_, batin Yixing. Yixing mencicipi sedikit demi sedikit es krimnya sembari melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang sepertinya memperhatikan Yixing. Oh, tidak sih mereka sedang memperhatikan Yifan yang dengan joroknya membersihkan tangannya. _Cih, mereka belum tahu bagaimana kalau Zhang Yixing yang melakukannya, pasti aku lebih keren dan hot_, begitulah batin Yixing berbangga hati.

Ah masa sih, Xing?

Kembali Yixing dikejutkan dengan satu notifikasi di ponselnya. Omong-omong Yixing tidak meng-silent ponselnya.

_**Fr : Luhan**_

_**Nanti Sehun juga bawa temen kok. Jadi kamu ga terkacangi. Mau ya? :3**_

Yixing tidak bisa menolak sih kalau Luhan bilang begini. Dan Yixing harap Luhan mau membayari tiket nontonnya.

_**To : Luhan**_

_**Tapi bayarin ya ge :3 **_

Yixing kan sukanya yang gratisan hehehehehe. Kemudian ada satu pertanyaan iseng yang dituliskan Yixing untuk menjawab pesan dari Luhan.

_**To : Luhan**_

_**Temennya Sehun ganteng ga ge?**_

Yixing sepertinya butuh aqua.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Yifan, Yixing melangkah pergi menuju apartemennya. Untunglah masalah biaya apartemen sudah secara otomatis dibiayai ayahnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan Yixing diusir dari apartemen karena tidak bayar.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Yixing dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Luhan yang sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Yixing memang memberikan password apartemennya sih ke Luhan. Tapi biasanya pemuda yang berdarah chinesse sama sepertinya ini memberitahunya.

"Sudah lama ge?" tanya Yixing sambil membawa belanjaannya tadi ke dapur lalu menatanya di kulkas kecilnya. Luhan tersenyum riang. Dia memang orang yang charming. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang kalem. Namun mereka punya kesamaan. Sama-sama gokil, iseng, bisa dibilang selera mereka sama.

"Tidak juga, sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ah iya, Xing. Kamu tahu saja kalau Sehun mengajak temen cowoknya" ucap Luhan bersemangat. Bau-baunya ada yang semangat jodohin orang jomblo nih. Bukan! Yixing single kok ga jomblo.

"Gege ga bermaksud jodohin aku kan?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku kesini bermaksud buat numpang makan dan memastikan kamu benar-benar ikut aku" ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Kamu tahu aja Lu kalau Yixing habis belanja.

Yixing hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai memasak. Memang sih dia belum lapar, tapi ada Luhan disini dan sepertinya temannya itu lapar. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Luhan tidak makan saat nanti jalan dengan Sehun, maka jawabannya adalah dia tidak enak dengan Sehun. Sehun masihlah anak SMA yang belum punya uang sendiri. Kasihan lah jika Sehun mentraktir Luhan.

Perhatian amat ya Luhan dengan orang lain. Yixing juga mau punya pacar yang perhatian. Oh, maaf Yixing agak ngelantur, dia memang sedang butuh aqua.

"Masak apa, Xing?" tanya Luhan ikut-ikutan melihat wajan yang sedang berisi nasi.

"Nasi goreng ge" ucap Yixing singkat. Luhan mengangguk kemudian duduk di ruang tengah menunggu Yixing selesai memasak.

Ting!

Satu bunyi notifikasi berasal dari ponsel Yixing pun membuyarkan konsentrasi Yixing. Namun mengingat dia masih harus menggoreng nasi ini sampai matang, Yixing mengurungkan niatnya membuka ponselnya.

"Ge, tolong bukain hapeku dong" rajuk Yixing. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membuka ponsel Yixing yang kebetulan sekali ada di depannya.

_**Fr : Suho **_

_**Lagi apa Lay?**_

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya. Ia tidak langsung memberitahu Yixing tentang notifikasi ponselnya dan malam membuka convo kedua anak adam itu. Yixing punya gebetan ternyata!, begitulah pikir Luhan tanpa tahu fakta terselubung antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Yixing mah gitu punya gebetan ga bilang-bilang, batin Luhan lagi.

Baru saja Luhan melanjutkan askinya nge-stalk convo Yixing dengan seseorang bernama 'Suho' ini, Yixing sudah datang dengan membawa dua piring nasi goreng yang baunya semerbak membuat lapar Luhan menjadi-jadi. Namun Luhan bukan orang yang mudah goyah pada nasi goreng. Jadi sebelum dia membabat habis nasi goreng itu, marilah Luhan bertanya sebentar.

"Ciee punya gebetan baru ya? Suho ya namanya?" goda Luhan pada sahabatnya yang tampaknya belum konek. Yixing masih mengerjabkan matanya kemudian sontak ia membulatkan matanya sadar Luhan membawa ponsel. Dengan segera ia menaruh piring itu dan merebut ponselnya dari temannya itu. Untunglah Luhan sedang tidak fokus, membuat Yixing bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil ponselnya. Luhan hanya menyeringai kecil lalu mulai memakan nasi gorengnya. Membiarkan temannya itu blushing tak jelas.

"Dia bukan gebetanku!" rajuk Yixing. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu dan lanjut makan.

Yixing yang penasaran dengan notifkasi ponselnya tadi langsung membuka lockscreen ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari Joonmyeon.

_**To : Suho **_

_**lagi makan nih**_

Ingatkan Yixing untuk mengganti lockscreennya. Baru saja Yixing akan memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya, ponselnya kembali berdering.

_**Fr : Suho**_

_**Habis makan mau ngapain?**_

Yixing menatap datar pesan dari Joonmyeon itu, seakan orangnya akan tahu kalau Yixing menatapnya datar. Sejak kapan Joonmyeon jadi kepo sekali pada dirinya? Namun ujung-ujungnya tetap saja Yixing membalas pesan dari Joonmyeon.

_**To : Suho**_

_**Mau nonton bareng temen**_

.

_**Fr : Suho**_

_**Cie nonton**_

Yixing menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya dan lanjut memakan nasi gorengnya. Tidak membalas pessan dari Joonmyeon. Baru saja Yixing akan membalas pesan Joonmyeon, luhan sudah menginterupsinya.

"Jangan main hape mulu. Mentang-mentang punya gebetan baru" ingin sekali Yixing menjambak rambut Luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Dua pemuda berwajah manis itu berganti baju sebentar dan melesat menuju ke bioskop. Sesampainya di sana sudah ada Sehun dengan seseorang lagi di sebelahnya. Yixing tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena lelaki di sebelah Sehun tengah membelakangi mereka. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun dan dengan sedikit berlari, mereka sudah sampai di depan Sehun sekarang.

"Hai Luhan ge" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman mengembang dan mengacak-acak surai Luhan. Luhan hanya membalas sapaan Sehun dengan senyuman. Memang tidak ada peluk cium dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka cukup sadar diri kalau ini tempat umum.

"halo Yixing ge" Sehun kembali menatap Yixing dan tersenyum lalu menyenggol seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, yang kita tunggu sudah datang nih" ucap Sehun. Ketika seseorang di sebelah Sehun itu membalikkan badannya, Yixing tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"JOONMYEON?!"

.

.

.

Untung Joonmyeon punya refleks yang baik, sehingga saat Yixing berteriak kencang, ia langsung menutupi telinganya. Ia tidak mau tuli, tidak terima kasih. Masa iya, Joonmyeon yang tampan ini kok tuli karena teriakan Yixing yang frekuensinya melebihi 20.000Hz –bercanda.

Jikalau Joonmyeon masih tidak kaget karena kedatangan Yixing, yang ternyata adalah teman kekasih Sehun, ia pasti sudah menarik ketiga pemuda ini untuk memesan tiket. Jujur ia sudah menunggu Yixing dan pacar Sehun itu lama sekali. Namun ia merasa beruntung karena setidaknya Joonmyeon tidak terkacangi oleh Sehun. Dia punya teman ngobrol.

Kali ini mereka menonton film dengan genre horor. Berterima kasihlah pada kaka BEMnya karena Joonmyeon pernah melakukan jurit malam saat ospek membuatnya tak takut lagi dengan horor –tidak terlalu takut setidaknya-

Ah, iya, posisi duduk mereka sekarang adalah Sehun dan Luhan di depan Joonmyeon, dan di sebelah Joonmyeon ada pemuda berlesung pipi yang menjabat sebagai agen mak comblang, Yixing. Setidaknya ia tidak menjadi obat nyamuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Sambil mengunyah popcorn yang dibelinya tadi, Joonmyeon masih senangtiasa fokus terhadap film yang masih berlangsung itu. Baru saja Joonmyeon mengambil popcorn yang letaknya di antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing, ada tangan yang amat dingin Joonmyeon merinding horor sendiri. Dengan hati-hati Joonmyeon mencoba melepaskan tangan dingin itu. Namun naas, belum sampai Joonmyeon melepaskannya, bersamaan dengan adegan di mana hantunya muncul, tangan dingin itu justru memeluk lengannya. Bersamaan itu pula jeritan memekakkan telinga terdengar.

"HUAAA MAMAAA YIXING TAKUTT"

Joonmyeon butuh dokter THT sekarang juga.

Refleks Joonmyeon mengelus-elus telinganya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar. Ada yang menatap biasa saja, ada yang serius, ada yang mukanya ditutupi karena takut, dan ada juga yang sepertinya lupa mereka sedang melihat film horor, seperti Sehun dan Luhan_. Dipikir lagi nonton film romance kali ya, ciuman gitu disini_, batin Joonmyeon dongkol. Maklum, dia masih jomblo, belum ada yang bisa dicium.

Merasakan lengannya makin di peluk erat, Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yixing. Pemuda itu nampaknya takut dengan film horor, bahkan Yixing tidak mau membuka matanya –terlalu takut mungkin- membuat Joonmyeon mau tak mau merasa kasihan juga.

"Lay, kamu ga papa?" tanya Joonmyeon khawatir. Yixing menggeleng kaku membuat Joonmyeon memberanikan diri mengelus pelan kepala Yixing.

"Udah, udah gaada tuh hantunya. Buka mata gih" ucap Joonmyeon tetap mengelus-elus rambut Yixing. Mumpung Joonmyeon belum punya kekasih, bolehlah ia bersikap begini dengan Yixing. Lagipula Joonmyeon yakin Yixing belum punya kekasih juga.

.

.

.

Tbc

12/05/2015

Dwe aka xounicornxing

Maaf Cuma segini hehehehe. Aku sedang dilanda kegalauan ppdb /ceilah wkwk

**BIG THANKS TO**

** .35, KJMZYX, XanDC09, Xiaoming, lolamoet, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exindira, chenma, xing mae30, myunicorn91, Tabifangirl, , heeriztator, Guest, fallen93, Byul Hun.K, Kin Ocean, Xiao yueliang, BabyMoonLay, , Taman Coklat,ChenMinDongsaeng14,the-dancing-petals,nur991fah,lolulu,LoveLayXing,BangMinKi,iridaescent,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yixing memang mau membuka matanya. Walau ia akan terus-terusan kembali menutup matanya dan berteriak ketika setan di film yang sedang mereka tonton itu hadir. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Yixing tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan Joonmyeon.

Dan hingga film telah berakhir satu menit yang lalu, Yixing tetap menutup mata ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Yixing. Sehun dan Luhan yang hendak beranjakpun dikejutkan dengan suara Joonmyeon yang memelas.

"Hey, bantuin aku dong. Ini dia bagaimana?" ucap Joonmyeon setengah pasrah. Bukannya ia keberatan lengannya dipeluk Yixing, toh nanti jika ia sudah punya pacar ia akan menyuruh pacarnya memeluk lengannya. Yah, hitung-hitung latihan.

Sehun dan Luhan tak langsung membantu Joonmyeon melepaskan pegangan Yixing, Luhan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sehun menatap Yixing dengan wajah prihatin. Hey, disini Joonmyeon yang berada di pihak terbebani. Jangan begitulah Joonmyeon, ikhlas lah sedikit.

"Ehm!" Joonmyeon berdehem mengingatkan Luhan. Luhan yang langsung sadarpun mencoba memisahkan Yixing dari pemuda yang sedari tadi dipeluknya itu.

"Xing, sadar dong kamu dari tadi meluk Joonmyeon loh, gak malu kamu? Atau kamu lagi modus ya?" Yixing yang mendengar itu sontak melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Joonmyeon membuat Joonmyeon langsung meregangkan lengannya memasang eskpresi ' I feel free' membuat Sehun ingin muntah sendiri. Temannya ini memang berlebihan. Sedangkan Yixing sendiri mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya, menatap sekitar bioskop yang sudah mulai sepi. Pipinya seketika memerah menyadari hal bodoh yang dilakukannya.

"Ayo keluar" ajak Sehun yang merasa keadaan sudah membaik, mereka pun menurut pada pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah itu. Terkadang Sehun lebih bijak dari orang yang lebih tua darinya.

.

" Maaf lengannya" gumam Yixing ketika mereka keluar dari bioskop, Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing. Pemuda itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin malu. Joonmyeon tertawa pelan.

"Iya gapapa" jawab Joonmyeon membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum puas.

Mungkin karena mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan didepan atau memang Sehun dan Luhan sengaja berhenti berjalan mendadak, karena tiba-tiba Yixing dan Joonmyeon secara bersamaan menabrak punggung dua sejoli itu.

Yixing hampir terjatuh dan Joonmyeon mengumpat sebal. Sehun dan Luhan nyengir tak berdosa. Namun bukan itu hal yang Yixing dan Joonmyeon herankan, yang mereka herankan adalah sikap Luhan dan Sehun yang nampak memasang aegyo kepada mereka.

"Ada apa ge?" tanya Yixing sembari mengelus-elus hidungnya yang terbentur. Luhan dan Sehun nyengir bersamaan. Dan perkataan Luhan selanjutnya membuat Yixing dan Joonmyeon serempak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian pulangnya berdua ya?"

"GAMAU!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Luhan menutup telinga, suara mereka ini terlalu berlebihan. Pengunjung bioskop sekejap menoleh ke arah mereka berempat. Joonmyeon menatap tajam Sehun, namun diacuhkan oleh Sehun karena Sehun sedang sibuk meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang menatap mereka.

"Malu-maluin aja kalian, muka doang kalem, suara ribut amat. Oh iya, nanti Luge akan kuantar naik bus saja kok Yixing ge, jadi gege pulang saja dengan Joonmyeon hyung" ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Baru saja Yixing membuka mulut hendak protes, Luhan sudah menyela.

"Tidak ada protes!" perintahnya mutlak. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Joonmyeon memberi pukpuk pada bahu Yixing. Mau tak mau Yixing harus menuruti permintaan Luhan.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang masih di depan parkiran mobil. Ah, tidak, Joonmyeon sudah memasuki mobilnya, hanya Yixing yang ada diluar menatap ragu mobil di depannya ini. Apa dia benar-benar harus pulang dengan Joonmyeon? Joonmyeon yang merasa Yixing lama tak beranjak masuk pun membunyikan klaksonnya. Yixing berjengit terkejut.

"Heh, ayo udah keburu malem ini" ucap Joonmyeon dari dalam mobil. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. Bergumam pelan.

"Mungkin aku jalan aja" ucapnya amat pelan. Joonmyeon menghela nafas sebal. Kemudian membukakan pintu dari dalam untuk Yixing.

"Jangan gitu, nanti dipikir aku gak mampu nganter kamu pulang" ucap Joonmyeon like a boss. Yixing berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, dengan segera ia memasuki mobil mewah itu dan menutup pintunya. Joonmyeon melirik Yixing puas.

"Dasar tsundere, tadi katanya gamau ujung-ujungnya juga mau" ledek Joonmyeon. Yixing mendelik.

"Aku ga tsundere!" bantahnya. Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Padahal tadi mereka datang ke bioskop saat langit masih jingga, namun sekarang langit telah gelap gulita. Lampu-lampu jalanan menerpa mobil berisikan dua pemuda dengan status mak comblang dan kliennya itu seakan meramaikan suasana. Di dalam mobil, tak ada satu pun yang berminat membuka pembicaraan. Joonmyeon sibuk fokus dengan jalanan, dan Yixing sibuk mengamati pinggir jalan. Hanya ada suara radio yang mengalun lembut serta detak jantung mereka yang berdetak teratur. Seperti itu terus hingga suara dentingan ponsel membuyarkan semuanya.

Yixing dengan segera membuka ponselnya, ada satu notifikasi di sana, ah tidak satu juga. Ada beberapa notifikasi di sana. Yixing membuka satu notifikasi dari Minho. Amat terkejutnya ia ketika membuka notifikasi itu. Ternyata Minho memberinya foto berisi dirinya tengah mencium pipi Sulli. Ini kabar baik, dibawah foto itu tertulis pesan, _'Terima kasih bantuannya Yixing hyung!'_ membuat Yixing tersenyum makin puas sampai tak sadar kalau ia memekik tertahan.

Joonmyeon menatap bingung Yixing walau tetap fokus pada jalanan. Pekikan Yixing membuyarkan konsentrasinya barang sekejap. Ingin ia melihat apa yang telah membuat Yixing memekik seperti itu, namun diurungkannya, dia masih menyetir, tidak lucu jika ia menabrak trotoar karena melihat apa yang membuat temannya memekik ini.

"Ada apa, Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon guna mengobati ke-kepo-annya. Yixing tersenyum geli kemudian menunjukkan foto yang dikirim Minho tadi. Joonmyeon melirik sebentar dan hampir saja ia mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Yixing tertawa melihat reaksi Joonmyeon. Dia pasti merasa iri dengan sepupunya itu.

"Kalian mendaftar hanya selisih beberapa jam, dan dia sudah mendapat pacar. Kasian sekali kamu hahaha" canda Yixing yang sebenarnya menohok hati Joonmyeon.

"Hey, kalau masalah aku cepat dapat pacar atau tidak itu salahmu lah, kenapa kamu baru mengenalkanku dengan dua orang saja?" balas Joonmyeon menimbulkan decakan pada Yixing.

"Dia juga baru kukenalkan denganmu dan Minho! Salahmu tidak mau dengan Baekhyun!" balas Yixing mulai berapi-api. Joonmyeon mendelik, ia menginga-ingat kembali kencannya dengan Baekhyun, kemudian bergidik ngeri.

"Jujur sebagai cowok, dia manis dan cukup cantik. _Ukeable _banget. Dia juga pribadi yang _charming_. Tapi dia itu.. " Yixing menatap Joonmyeon menanti-nanti kelanjutan kalimat dari Joonmyeon.

-Monster Stroberi" lanjut Joonmyeon dilanjutkan juga gelak tawa Yixing. Joonmyeon awalnya mendecih kemudian ikut tertawa. Baekhyun, sabar lah nak, kurangi makan stroberi ya?

Kemudian suasana mendadak seperti tadi kembali. Joonmyeon kembali fokus pada jalanan dan Yixing fokus pada ponselnya. Ada notifikasi dari Yifan. Mungkin Yixing saja yang terlalu percaya diri, namun Yixing merasa Yifan tertarik padanya.

_**Fr : Yifan**_

_**Cie, aku baru tau kamu jadi tukang mak comblang**_

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. Dari mana Yifan tahu? Yixing tidak pernah merasa memberitahu Yifan tentang pekerjaan iseng-isengnya ini.

_**To : Yifan**_

_**Dari mana kamu tau? **_

Baru saja Yixing akan memasukkan kembali ponselnya, dering notifikasi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Tanpa Yixing lihat dari siapa, Yixing sudah dapat menebak itu balasan dari Yifan.

_**Fr : Yifan**_

_**Dari temen sekelas. Mau dong dicomblangin xD**_

Ha! Benar kan Yifan tertarik padanya, dia tertarik pada pekerjaannya. Yixing menimang sebentar, agak bingung akan membalas apa. Sekilas ia melirik Joonmyeon, kemudian tersenyum agak mengerikan.

_**To : Yifan**_

_**Boleh. Ke tempat makan dekat kampus ya! Sekarang! Ga pake lama. **_

Yixing langsung memasukkan ponselnya dan mencolek-colek bahu Joonmyeon sambil memasang wajah melasnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Ke tempat makan dekat kampusku dulu yuk, ada yang mau kenalan sama seseorang" ajak Yixing. Awalnya Joonmyeon ingin menolak, namun melihat wajah melas Yixing membuatnya tak tega. Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengangguk membuat Yixing memekik senang.

"Ah ya, Joonmyeon kamu bi kan?" tanya Yixing memastikan. Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap, yah, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan gender, asal membuat Joonmyeon nyaman, Joonmyeon tidak keberatan sekalipun itu laki-laki dan lebih tinggi darinya. Dia tetaplah seme tapi, jangan salah.

.

Tidak lama untuk ke tempat makan dekat kampus Yixing. Tempat makan dekat kampus Yixing memang nyaris dua puluh empat jam, dimana disana terkadang banyak mahasiswa yang hingga larut baru makan disini.

Yixing kembali membuka ponselnya sambil keluar dari mobil Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengunci mobilnya dan ikut berjalan bersama Yixing.

_**To : Yifan **_

_**Kamu dimana?**_

Yixing tak langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat makan. Tempat makan itu layaknya kantin, ada banyak meja dan kursi namun bukan milik satu penjual, ada beberapa kedai yang menjual makanan dan minuman yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah sekian lama mengedarkan pandangannya, Yixing menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi blasteran sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tentu saja pemuda itu adalah Yifan. Yixing tersenyum kecil memberitahu Yifan kalau ia melihat lambaian tangannya. Yixing segera menyeret Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi memandangi tempat makan ini. Wajarlah, Joonmyeon belum pernah kemari.

"Yifaan, maaf kami terlambat" ucap Yixing menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Joonmyeon agak terkejut, namun ketika memperhatikan pemuda yang dipanggil Yifan tadi Joonmyeon tahu, Yifan juga chinesse. Beruntunglah Joonmyeon cukup fasih berbahasa mandarin, terima kasih pada ayahnya yang mau repot-repot menyuruhnya les bahasa mandarin semasa sekolah dulu. Yixing menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya, cukup senang karena Yixing tak duduk di sebelah pemuda di depannya ini.

Yixing tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian menoleh pada Joonmyeon sebentar.

"Joonmyeon, kamu bisa bahasa mandarin kan?" tanya Yixing takut-takut. Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap membuat Yixing memekik senang. Entah kenapa kini Joonmyeon sadar Yixing jjuga _ukeable _sama seperti Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama suka memekik.

"Yifan, katanya kamu mau dicomblangin kan? Mumpung tadi aku bersama dia, jadi kalian mungkin bisa berkenalan. Namanya Joonmyeon!. Joonmyeon ini Yifan!" ucap Yixing panjang lebar. Joonmyeon menganga dan Yifan masih mencerna perkataan Yixing.

"Xing, kau mengajakku kesini untuk dicomblangkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan saingan sama tiang listrik ini? " Yixing mengangguk polos. Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sedangkan Yifan dia ikut-ikutan menganga mengetahui maksud Yixing.

"Xing, aku ini seme, walaupun pendek gini." Yixing mengerjab polos kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"Maaf Joonmyeonn" ucap Yixing dengan segenap perasaaan bersalahnya. Yifan tidak terlalu mengerti maksud obrolan Yixing dan Joonmyeon, jadi dia hanya memandangi Joonmyeon dengan pandangan menilai. Yifan masih bisa mengetahui ada aura mendominasi, atau mungkin Joonmyeon saja yang sifatnya like a boss.

"Jadi?" Yifan membuka mulutnya. Joonmyeon melirik Yixing yang sedang menggigit bibirnya bingung. Kemudian kedua pemuda di samping dan di depannya ini terkejut, Yixing menjentikkan jarinya keras menatap tegas Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Kumohoon kalian tetap berkenalaan" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba memelas. Yifan memundurkan kursinya dan Joonmyeon menggeser kursinya. Yixing sepertinya punya penyakit bipolar.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun Yixing bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kenalan saja dulu kalian, setidaknya aku tidak sia-sia, siapa tahu kalian jadi teman dekat" ucap Yixing sebelum benar-benar pergi dari pandangan mata dua pemuda berstatus seme itu. Joonmyeon mendecih, ucapan Yixing mengatakan seakan tadi dia berangkat sendiri, _nebeng aja belagu_, batin Joonmyeon masih dongkol dicomblangin sama Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan menghela nafas tak rela.

Yifan kembali menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan menilai membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yifan bingung.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Joonmyeon galak. Yifan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Duh, dia ingn dicomblangin dengan Yixing agar bisa dekat dengan si mak comblang itu.

"Calm, Bro. Aku tahu kau seme. Tapi yasudahlah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sedikit padamu mungkin" ucap Yifan dengan bahasa mandarinnya yang kental.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan bahasa mandarin juga, namun masih dengan logat khas koreanya.

"Bagaimana cara mendekati Yixing?" tanya Yifan frontal. Joonmyeon mendelik. Ia meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Naksir ya sama dia? Gatau juga sih caranya" ucap Joonmyeon acuh tak acuh. Yifan melirik Joonmyeon curiga.

"Mungkin, entah juga. Yixing pemuda yang-

-_lovable_" lanjut Yifan. Joonmyeon tampak berpikir sebentar, ya mungkin benar juga kata Yifan, Yixing memang cukup menyenangkan menjadi teman.

Mungkin lebih menyenangkan kalau menjadi kekasih. Ah Joonmyeon , kau mulai ngelantur, batin Joonmyeon tak mau mengaku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau suka dengannya?" Joonmyeon memberanikan untuk bertanya. Yifan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia mirip dengan mantan pacarku" ucap Yifan santai.

Joonmyeon akui, Yifan menyenangkan diajak mengobrol, namun ia merasa tak suka pada Yifan, entahlah ia tidak suka pembicaraan malam ini. Joonmyeon sangat berharap Yixing cepat datang kemari. Entah kenapa Joonmyeon lebih suka Yixing memekik terus-terusan dari pada mendengar Yifan bercerita kalau ia menyukai Joonmyeon.

Sepertinya Yixing tidak akan cepat menemukannya jodoh, selalu saja teman kencannya absurd seperti ini.

Joonmyeon kembali menghela nafas sebal.

.

.

.

Tbc

22/05/2015

Dwe. Xounicornxing

Selamat ulang tahun papa Joonmyeon yayayyy #HappySuhoDay

Hari ini aku update tiga chapter sekaligus karena kemarin-kemarin ga update dan karena hari ini ulang tahun suho papa yay.

Btw minta doanya biar aku keterima di kelas unggulan sma T.T amiin

**BIG THANKS TO**

** .35, KJMZYX, XanDC09, Xiaoming, lolamoet, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exindira, chenma, xing mae30, myunicorn91, Tabifangirl, , heeriztator, Guest, fallen93, Byul Hun.K, Kin Ocean, Xiao yueliang, BabyMoonLay, , Taman Coklat,ChenMinDongsaeng14,the-dancing-petals,nur991fah,lolulu,LoveLayXing,BangMinKi,iridaescent,eunwoo,akucintakamu,herzana00kurnia,Queen Schweinsteiger,AdeknyaLay,anis. ,iridaescent,Jung Naera, 97.**

**ada yang belum disebut?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yixing memakan mie dihadapannya dengan lahap. Dia suka mie goreng di tempat makan ini. Terutama mie pedas level 5 yang membuatnya melupakan semua keluh-kesah tugas dan membuatnya tak perlu melampiaskan kekesalannya. Yixing suka makanan pedas. Karena ia lebih suka sensasi panas pada lidahnya dari pada melampiaskan amarahnya ke pada orang tak bersalah. Yixing paling suka makan makanan pedas saat ia sedang galau dan marah. Entah kenapa malam ini Yixing ingin memakan mie pedas level 5 yang menjadi favoritnya saat sedang dilanda kegalauan. Padahal dia yakin seribu persen kalau malam ini ia tidak galau.

Ini sudah suapan ke lima mie pedas yang Yixing makan. Ditemani teh hangat yang membuat lidahnya makin terbakar. Yixing lebih suka teh hangat saat memakan mie ini, karena teh hangat akan menghangatkan organ dalamnya, maaf atas teori Yixing yang aneh ini. Mungkin Yixing memang agak masokis karena menyiksa lidah dan perutnya malam ini, tapi biarlah, Yixing suka dengan mie dan teh ini.

Yixing saat ini sedang duduk di kursi yang memang jauh dari tempat Joonmyeon dan Yifan berada, namun dari sini Yixing dapat melihat Joonmyeon dan Yifan tengah berbincang ala lelaki mungkin? Entahlah mereka tampak saling melempar tatapan sengit sesekali tampak mengumpat. Yixing harus bersyukur atas matanya yang masih sehat sehingga dapat melihat gerakan pada mulut Joonmyeon ataupun Yifan, tentu menebak apa yang mereka obrolkan. Yixing bisa menebak mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang.

Yixing kembali memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya, padahal tadi ia sudah makan malam, tapi ia kembali lapar. Entah perasaan Yixing atau memang ada yang sedang memperhatikannya ya?

"Uhuk! Uhm.." Yixing membulatkan matanya kemudian tergesa-gesa meraih teh hangat yang ada di depannya. Rasanya tersedak mie pedas itu.. entahlah, yang jelas tenggorokan Yixing sangat sakit sekarang.

Hampir saja Yixing menyemburkan teh hangatnya karena teh itu terlalu panas.

.

.

.

Yifan benar-benar heran dengan pemuda yang tingginya selisih lebih dari sepuluh senti darinya itu. Joonmyeon nama pemuda itu, mungkin semua orang akan mengira Joonmyeon benar-benar pemuda baik nan alim dengan dompet yang tebal. Namun berbeda dengan pandangan Yifan. Yifan merasa Joonmyeon hanyalah bermodalkan tampang sok angelic, membuatnya terlihat tak berdosa.

"Aku bingung dari mana bakat senimu? Kalau Yixing, kudengar dia pintar dance" Yifan melirik sinis Joonmyeon. Mereka sedang berbincang tentang fakultas yang diambil. Tentu Joonmyeon sedang mengorek informasi mengapa Yixing mengenal pemuda berdarah chinesse-canadian ini.

"Makanya, televisimu jangan hanya channel korea. Ambil channel China, nanti kau bisa lihat seorang aktor tampan bernama Wu Yifan" kini gantian Joonmyeon yang mendecih. Yifan sepertinya sedang mengejeknya tak punya parabola begitu?

"Maklum orang sibuk, nonton tivi aja ga sempet saking sibuknya" jawab Joonmyeon membanggakan dirinya dan kesibukannya. Joonmyeon tak bohong kok, dirinya memang sibuk.

"Bilang aja gapunya tivi, gausah ngelak gitu. Perlu kubelikan televisi?" Joonmyeon hampir saja melemparkan cangkir kopi ke muka Yifan. Untung dia masih punya rasa malu dengan sekitar. Mau bagaimana pun Joonmyeon disini adalah tamu, karena ini bisa dibilang kantin fakultas kesenian di universitas yang ditempati Yixing dan Yifan mungkin Luhan juga. Bisa-bisa Joonmyeon dilempar oleh Yifan dan kawanannya. Sejauh mata memandang, memang tidak ada anak fakultas kesenian yang benar-benar normal, sekali sifatnya normal, pasti penampilannya tidak normal. Joonmyeon jadi tahu mengapa Yixing betah dengan teman-temannya, mungkin dengan Yifan juga.

Mereka satu spesies.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih mampu beli televisi, se tokonya kubeli juga mampu" ucap Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Yifan yang nyelekit itu. Ia kembali menyerutup kopi latte yang dibelinya itu lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Matanya memicing menemukan Yixing yang dengan santainya memakan, uhm apa itu, sepertinya Yixing memakan mie.

"Sok banget mau beli toko televisi. Dipikir Yixing suka lelaki yang menghamburkan uangnya" balas Yifan. Ia ingin sekali memancing Joonmyeon agar pemuda ini mengaku kalau ia menyukai Yixing. Namun Joonmyeon tak membalas ledekannya, pemuda pendek itu justru memandangi sesuatu dengan lekat-

-atau mungkin seseorang. Yifan mengikuti pandangan Joonmyeon. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda berlesung pipi sedang tersedak lalu meraih teh yang tampak mengepul itu. Apa Yixing suka teh yang mengepul seperti itu? Serius Yifan yakin itu panas. Yifan kembali menatap Joonmyeon, pemuda itu tampak meringis seakan tahu seberapa sakitnya Yixing meminum teh yang mengepul itu.

"Jangan lihat-lihat Yixing punyaku" ucap Yifan sok posesif. Joonmyeon mendecih. Ia melemparkan kotak tisu yang di depannya ke arah Yifan, dan tepat sasaran ke muka Yifan.

"Jangan mimpi"

"Cie naksir Yixing"

"Mana mungkin, orang alay gitu bukan tipeku" ucap Joonmyeon asal. Yifan masih menaik-naikkan alisnya jail. Joonmyeon mengambil kotak tisu yang tadi terlempar kemudian melemparkan ke arah Yifan lagi.

"Makanya bantuin aku dapetin dia"

"Ogah, berani bayar pake apa?" Yifan tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menjentikkan jari.

"Pake cinta aja gimana?"

"Bullshit"

"Pake nyawa deh" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan lalu mengambil garpu yang disediakan di tiap meja lalu mengarahkan pada Yifan main-main. Yifan langsung melotot dan melenggang pergi ke arah Yixing. Joonmyeon berdecak sebal menatap Yifan yang menghampiri Yixing. Ia ingin sekali menyusul Yifan juga, namun ada satu pertanyaan besar di pikirannya yang senangtiasa terbayang terus-terusan.

_Apa kamu tidak suka Yixing?_

_Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak rela? _

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mungkin dia menyukai Yixing yang alaynya tak bisa disembuhkan itu. _Mungkin karena aku tidak mau tersaingi, masa Yixing taken duluan dari pada aku?_

Joonmyeon segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang memutari otaknya. Kini ia melangkah dan menghampiri Yixing. Joonmyeon rasa ia harus menyeret Yixing, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Yixing masih asik dengan mie miliknya itu. Ah, kini dia tengah menjawab pertanyaan entah apa yang Yifan lontarkan.

Joonmyeon telah sampai dihadapan Yixing yang megap-megap kepedasan mie. Joonmyeon menatap heran Yixing. Anak ini memang suka pedas tapi tak tahan pedas atau bagaimana? Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk ditanyakan sekarang. Yixing tengah menghabiskan teh hangatnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah malam dan aku harus mengantarmu sampai rumahmu" ucap Joonmyeon setenang air, padahal Yifan yakin tadi nada bicara Joonmyeon meninggi. Yixing mengangguk lalu melanjutkan satu suapan terakhir mie pedasnya dan menghabiskan minumnya. Yifan agak merengut Yixing mengangguk dengan entengnya.

"Xing, pulang denganku ya" pinta Yifan mencoba tak mau kalah dengan Joonmyeon. Apa-apaan Joonmyeon bilangnya tadi tidak menyukai Yixing namun malah mengajak Yixing pulang.

"Yixing pulang denganku"

"Kenapa harus pulang denganmu?"

Yixing berdehem menghentikan perdebatan sengit kedua pemuda ini. Ia berdiri lalu melenggang pergi membuat kedua pemuda yang tadi berdebat langsung mengikuti Yixing.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja kalau kalian gitu terus, atau kalian yang pulang bersama. Kalian kan habis _dating_" ucap Yixing enteng sembari menelpon taksi. Joonmyeon menarik ponsel Yixing lalu memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya.

"Pulang denganku. Temanmu itu sudah memberi amanat" ah Yixing hampir lupa dengan permintaan Luhan itu. Pada akhirnya Yixing mengangguk dan meminta maaf kepada Yifan karena tidak bisa pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil Joonmyeon kembali hening. Yixing sibuk meminum greentea dingin yang dibelinya sebelum pergi ke bioskop tadi, greentea itu sudah tidak dingin, terbukti banyak embun yang membasahi kaleng greentea itu.

Yixing sudah memberi Joonmyeon alamat apartemennya, dan siapa sangka ternyata Joonmyeon ternyata seapartemen dengan Yixing, hanya berbeda lantai saja. Walau Yixing akui, lantai tujuh, tempat apartemen Joonmyeon itu tempatnya orang berduit karena apartemen lantai tujuh memang yang paling luas di gedung itu. Yixing sendiri ada di lantai tiga, sudah bersyukur Babanya menanggung biaya apartemennya itu. Hidup di negeri orang memang susah.

Tak lama memang Yixing dan Joonmyeon sampai di gedung apartemen mereka. Kini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hampir tengah malam dan mereka masih berkeliaran di luar apartemen. Ketika Joonmyeon sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Yixing buru-buru keluar dari mobil Joonmyeon.

Namun sialnya Joonmyeon sudah mengunci otomatis pintu mobilnya.

"Aku antar sampai ke kamarmu" ucap Joonmyeon santai. Yixing menggerutu namun tak digubris oleh Joonmyeon. Merekapun keluar dari mobil mewah itu bersama-sama.

Ketika sampai di depan apartemen milik Yixing, Joonmyeon tak langsung pergi, ia malah mengacak rambut pemuda yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Yixing kembali menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kapan-kapan kalau jodohin aku yang bener dong!" Yixing mendengus. Yixing bahkan tak sengaja, serius terkadang ketidak sengajaannya berbalik untung padanya. Namun kenapa saat bersama Joonmyeon tidak? Justru dia selalu salah saat menjodohkan Joonmyeon_._

_Apa jangan-jangan Joonmyeon membawa sial untukku?_, batin Yixing horor. Ingin Yixing menampar dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya amat ngelantur.

"Iya iya!" ucap Yixing ketus. Joonmyeon berbalik lalu melesat masuk ke dalam lift yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Joonmyeon sempat melambaikan tangan ke dirinya, membuat Yixing membalas lambaian tangan dari Joonmyeon itu.

Yixing segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan, entahlah rasanya senang sekali. Ada rasa meletup-letup di dadanya membuat dirinya merasa penuh. Apa ini? Tolong Yixing rasanya habis kecanduan sesuatu hingga menyebabkan dirinya mengalami euforia yang berlebihan.

"Jangan-jangan tadi greentea itu ada kandungan narkobanya lagi?!"

Yixing kembali ngelantur. Ia rasa ia butuh tidur.

.

.

.

Yifan memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan malas, sebenarnya ia suka nongkrong apalagi dengan temannya. Namun berbeda lagi jika keadaannya kau sedang di negeri orang dan Yifan belum fasih berbahasa Korea. Ini sudah genap sekitar sebulan ia ada di Korea, walaupun ia baru saja memasuki kuliahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi serius Yifan sebelumnya sudah belajar banyak kosakata bahasa Korea.

Hanya saja dia belum pede menggunakan bahasa negeri gingseng ini. Kalau salah kan malu.

Sebenarnya dia tengah mengikuti project film yang mengharuskannya berada di Korea. Selain itu, ia ingin menimba ilmu di negara yang terkenal dengan drama Koreanya. Yifan maklum saja kalau banyak yang belum mengenalnya sebagai seorang aktor di Cina. Dia masih _newbe_, masih junior dan film yang diperankannya juga belumlah banyak.

Yifan bahkan berani bertaruh kalau Yixing juga tak mengenalnya. Yifan berani bertaruh kalau Yixing sudah lumayan lama di negeri gingseng ini.

Omong-omong Yifan besok tidak bisa pergi ke kampus. Dia harus syuting film barunya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang ditengah larutnya malam ini.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya Yifan tidak terkejut rumahnya masih menyala terang, tak seperti rumah tetangganya yang sudah gelap karena penduduknya telah terlelap dalam mimpi. Dari luar rumah bergaya minimalis itu, terdengar gelak tawa yang mungkin mengganggu tetangga. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lebih suka mendengar Yixing memekik daripada gelak tawa para penghuni rumahnya dan para tamu. Omong-omong Yifan tadi naik motor sehingga tak membuat gerbang yang terbuka separuh itu harus terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Yifan tidak ingin mengumumkan kedatangannya.

Sejujurnya Yifan tidak sepenuhnya berniat mengikuti jasa comblangan Yixing. Namun karena ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu dan tentu saja ia jenuh berada di rumahnya untuk malam ini. Sehingga Yifan menghubungi Yixing, memberi pesan pada pemuda manis itu lalu tak disangka Yixing langsung menanggapi permintaannya.

"Yifan?"Yifan baru saja melangkah memasuki rumah lewat garasinya, namun suara lembut yang amat dikenalinya menginterupsi kegiatannya. Yifan menunjukkan cengiran yang jarang ditunjukannya itu.

"Ya, Mama? Hoam.. Yifan mengantuk, Ma" ucap Yifan lalu meregangkan otot-otot lengannya sembari menguap. Nyonya Wu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu puteranya ini habis keluyuran.

"Kamu darimana saja? Irene sedari tadi menunggumu, dan kau malah pergi entah kemana! Mama kasihan pada Irene" ucap Nyonya Wu memarahi puteranya. Yifan kembali menguap bosan. Ia mengangkat bahunya seakan tak peduli. Ia cinta dengan Korea, ia suka drama Korea dan beberapa group musik Korea, ia juga suka pemandangan dan budaya Korea. Hanya satu yang tidak disukainya.

"Yifan ngantuk Ma"

"Yifan, seriuslah pada perjodohan ini! Irene gadis yang cantik. Sebab apa kamu tidak menyukainya?" Yifan mengendikkan bahu lalu melenggang pergi tanpa peduli ibunya ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Yifan tidak suka Irene Kim. Sungguh.

_Jikalau pilihan terakhir adalah bertunangan dengan Irene, serius mendingan aku jadian sesama seme sama si Joonmyeon tadi itu. _

Yifan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Disana masih ada Irene dan ibunya. Yifan tak memperdulikan mereka seperti Irene yang juga tak peduli malunya karena sekarang tanpa rasa canggung ia mengikuti Yifan.

"Yifan ge habis dari mana? Kok pulangnya larut sekali" tanya Irene dengan suara sangat manis. Yifan akui aksen Chinesse gadis ini cukup fasih. Yifan menghela nafas mencoba tersenyum. Ini demi nama baiknya di publik dan demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia yakin jika tak bersikap baik di depan Irene, ibunya akan mencincangnya.

"Habis nongkrong sama teman. Sambil ngerjain tugas" ucap Yifan sekenanya. Dia memang habis nongkrong kan dengan Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

"Yifan ge, besok temani aku ke mall ya, kita belanja dress untuk acara pesta ulang tahun temanku" ajak Irene memasang puppy eyesnya. Yifan mengulum senyum. Memangnya dia pakai dress? Kenapa coba harus mengajaknya?

"Maaf Irene, besok aku ada syuting" ucap Yifan tetap dengan senyum walaupun seakan dirinya merasa bersalah. Irene menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan ke tempat syutingmu" ucap Irene kembali bersemangat. Yifan sempat membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian memasang wajah _cool_nya.

"Kurasa itu tidak baik. Media akan tahu tentang hubungan kita" Yifan menelan ludahnya. _Cih hubungan apa coba?_

Irene menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bergumam tak jelas. Yifan yang menyadari itu memberi pukpuk pada bahu gadis itu. Yifan akui Irene mempunyai wajah yang _babyface_ dan _cute_. Setelah memberi pukpuk Yifan kembali melangkah menjauhi gadis itu dan menuju kamarnya.

"Gege mau kemana?"

"Kamar. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanya Yifan jail. Tentu sebagai seorang gadis Irene langsung memekik memarahi Yifan dan menjauhi Yifan. Yifan geli sendiri, bukan geli mengejek. Yifan berani bertaruh kalau Yixing juga akan melakukan itu.

_Maaf karena aku tidak tertarik denganmu. _

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Pagi itu pagi yang cukup buruk untuk Joonmyeon. Dirinya benar-benar dilanda insomnia yang berat membuatnya baru bisa tertidur pukul lima pagi dan alarm miliknya selalu memekik ketika matahari sudah mulai meninggi, pukul enam pagi. Sontak Joonmyeon terbangun dengan terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan seribu jenis umpatan koleksinya hanya untuk mengumpat alarm yang tak mau memberinya diskon waktu.

Joonmyeon yakin matanya sudah mirip Huang Zitao sepupunya yang berasal dari negeri yang sama dengan Yixing. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sepupunya itu.

Joonmyeon mengusak rambutnya, entah apa yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Namun ada satu diskon untuk Joonmyeon di pagi buruknya ini. Setidaknya, jadwal kuliah Joonmyeon baru dimulai pukul sepuluh siang nanti.

Baru saja Joonmyeon akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Fr : Lay

Kapan ada waktu luang? Masih mau sama Yifan? Atau mau kucarikan yang baru?

.

.

.

Tbc

06/06/2015

Haloo.. kayaknya chapter ini dominan dengan Joonmyeon dan Yifan hahaha. Tapi aku suka sama chapter ini masa wkwk. Omong-omong sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan smp ya? Semoga hasilnya memuaskan teman-teman!

**BIG THANKS TO**

** .35, KJMZYX, XanDC09, Xiaoming, lolamoet, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exindira, chenma, xing mae30, myunicorn91, Tabifangirl, , heeriztator, Guest, fallen93, Byul Hun.K, Kin Ocean, Xiao yueliang, BabyMoonLay, , Taman Coklat,ChenMinDongsaeng14,the-dancing-petals,nur991fah,lolulu,LoveLayXing,BangMinKi,iridaescent,eunwoo,akucintakamu,herzana00kurnia,Queen Schweinsteiger,AdeknyaLay,anis. ,iridaescent,Jung Naera, 97,** **Shim Yeonhae,** **windeerlu,** **Rnine21.**

**ada yang belum disebut?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Alis Joonmyeon berkerut dalam ketika mendapati Yixing mengirim pesan padanya. Yang lebih dikejutkan dirinya adalah, Yixing mengirim pesan lewat nomornya yang Joonmyeon simpan. Tapi yang membuat Joonmyeon terkejut bukan itu, tapi anu-

-ponsel Yixing kan masih di sakunya, lalu Yixing mengirim pesan kepadanya lewat apa? Atau mungkin pertanyaannya bisa dibalik, lalu ponsel siapa yang dimasukkannya ke dalam sakunya kemarin malam?

Joonmyeon kok jadi parno, jangan-jangan dirinya salah memasukkan ponselnya.

Buru-buru Joonmyeon mengecek saku celana yang dipakainya semalam. Ia masih menemukan ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Buru-buru Joonmyeon mengecek ponselnya lagi, ini bukan mimpi, Yixing mengirim pesan padanya dan itu tertulis nama Yixing pada kontak teleponnya. Buru-buru lagi Joonmyeon menyalakan ponsel Yixing yang ada di saku celananya semalam, terdapat foto selca Yixing bersama dengan kedua orang yang Joonmyeon tebak orang tua Yixing.

**To : Lay**

**Loh ponselmu kan kubawa, kamu pakai ponsel siapa ini? **

Joonmyeon melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diujung ruangan, ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jika disana Joonmyeon sedang sibuk mandi, disini Yixing bahkan sudah keluar dari apartemen berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dengan kedua tangan memegangi ponsel lamanya dan mulutnya sibuk menggigit roti yang sejujurnya tak minat untuk dimakan.

Pagi ini ponselnya sangat ramai mengingat ponsel baru miliknya hasil ulang tahun tahun lalu dibawa oleh Joonmyeon membuat dirinya secara dadakan menginstall beberapa aplikasi penting di ponsel lamanya yang sungguh lemot seperti dirinya –eh tidak-tidak ia tak lemot kok.

Ketika ada bus berhenti di depannya buru-buru Yixing naik hingga tak sadar ia menabrak punggung seorang gadis. Yixing mundur teratur lalu meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Yixing duduk pada bangku kosong tepatnya di belakang gadis yang ditabraknya tadi, kalau boleh Yixing berkomentar, gadis itu cukup cantik, sayang Yixing tak terlalu suka gadis berambut ombre, ataupun blonde seperti gadis didepannya ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yixing berdering menampilkan kontak salah satu kliennya. Dengan segera Yixing mengangkat telepon itu, tak peduli keadaan sekitar, toh kampusnya masih jauh.

Hanya saja Yixing merasa gadis yang ditabraknya tadi mengawasinya. Atau mungkin Yixing saja ya yang terlalu percaya diri.

"halo, iya ini aku sendiri Zhang Yixing jasa mak comblang" Yixing memulai percakapannya di telepon kembali, ia tak memperdulikan sekitar karena terlalu sibuk menangani si penelpon yang ngeyel tak percaya kalau dirinya adalah Zhang Yixing, hell si penelpon ini minta diapain sih?

Yixing bahkan tak menyadari bahwa bangku kosong sampingnya ini sudah terisi oleh seorang gadis cantik yang awalnya duduk di depannya. Gadis itu masih senang tiasa memperhatikan Yixing yang sedari tadi ngomel-ngomel di telepon kecilnya. Gadis itu masih disitu, menunggu Yixing selesai dengan urusannya karena dia juga memiliki urusan dengan Yixing sendiri. Gadis itu bahkan terkikik ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut Yixing saat mendapat pesan entah dari siapa.

Dan justru kikikan itulah yang menyadarkan Yixing bahwa disampingnya ada orang lain. Sontak setelah membalas pesan dari Joonmyeon, Yixing menolehkan pandangannya menuju bangku sebelahnya menyadari ada seorang gadis yang tadinya di depannya kini berganti duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tiba-tiba suasana terasa amat akward bagi Yixing.

"Namamu Zhang Yixing?" Yixing mengangguk kaku, takut-takut gadis ini berniat buruk padanya. Gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Yixing dalam sebuah salam perkenalan.

"Hai, namaku Irene, aku mau kau membantuku dalam rangka jasa mak comblang" Yixing mengerjab, dia bukan orang yang langsung mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan orang agar dimakcomblangkan oleh dirinya. Dia harus mewawancarai alasan dia meminta bantuan Yixing.

"Kenapa meminta bantuanku?" Yixing menatap lekat Irene sesekali melihat luar jendela bus agar memastikan halte berhentinya tidak terlewat. Gadis bernama Irene itu tampak mengerjab lalu bingung. Tapi kemudian sebuah alasan yang jarang didengar Yixing keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Yixing-ssi, aku sudah capek dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak menyukaiku, aku juga hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak-

Irene menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang menggantung. Yixing menolehkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu, ia menunggu gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, jika aku punya kekasih, aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu!" ucap Irene senang membuat Yixing ikut tersenyum kecil. Yixing sudah dapat melihat bangunan universitasnya dari sini, dengan segera ia memberikan kartu namanya pada Irene dan menyuruh gadis itu menghubunginya nanti.

Bus yang ditumpangi Yixing berhenti pada halte depan kampusnya, Yixing berpamitan pada Irene dan langsung melesat menuju kampusnya tak memperdulikan bagaimana gadis yang disampingnya tadi.

Sedangkan Irene sendiri sibuk mengerutkan keningnya memandang bangunan kampus di depannya. Tentu ia kenal bangunan ini karena sosok lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya juga berada di sini.

"Jadi, Yixing satu kampus dengan Yifan ge?"

.

.

.

**Fr : Lay **

**Suhoo, bisakah nanti bertemu di tempat semalam? Kembalikan ponselku! **

Joonmyeon ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rasanya dia amat puas dan menang. Joonmyeon menatap luar jendela dimana matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan teriknya mulai menyilaukan matanya.

Masih pukul delapan pagi, dan Joonmyeon bahkan sudah wangi walau jadwal kuliahnya hari ini siang hari. Melihat hari secerah moodnya hari ini, Joonmyeon bergegas keluar dari apartemen lantai atasnya dan melesat menuju garasi mobil melajutkan mobilnya ke restoran terdekat. Joonmyeon terus melajukan mobilnya hingga melewati restoran terdekat yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Kurasa kita salah memperkirakan Joonmyeon.

Dia tak ingin sarapan di restoran terdekat tetapi dia ingin sarapan di tempat makan mahasiswa fakultas seni di kampus Yixing. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Joonmyeon memasuki tempat makan dengan berbagai rasa itu dengan santai tanpa peduli tatapan aneh dari seluruh penjuru yang bingung melihat orang asing di depan mereka berjalan dengan santainya.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Ada satu menu makanan yang ingin dicobanya, dan Joonmyeon rasa menu makanan itu hanya ada di sini.

Dia mau mencoba mie pedas yang kemarin dibeli Yixing. Jangan tanyakan Joonmyeon kenapa dirinya berniat mencoba mie pedas itu, apalagi Joonmyeon bukan tipikal pecinta pedas. Ada yang bilang, sebagian besar pecinta rasa pedas adalah perempuan. Oh, kecuali Yixing tentu saja. dari cara Yixing memakan mie kemarin dapat Joonmyeon simpulkan kalau lelaki berprofesi sebagai Mak Comblang itu maniak pedas. Dasar.

Setelah memesan satu piring mie pedas dan es jus, Joonmyeon duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan pintu masuk dan mengabari Yixing bahwa pemuda itu dapat mengambil ponselnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu mie itu mengingat kantin anak fakultas kesenian disitu tampak sepi, Joonmyeon memutar garpunya membuat beberapa mie melilit pada garpunya kemudian menarik dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Satu suapan, Joonmyeon merasa biasa saja.

Dua suapan, Joonmyeon akui mie ini cukup enak.

Tiga, suapan, dengan segera Joonmyeon meneguk habis es jusnya. Sembari megap-megap dan minum es jusnya hingga tandas, Joonmyeon mendorong mie pedas itu tak berniat memakannya kembali. Kok Yixing bisa suka ya? Tapi enak sih, sayangnya aku tidak suka pedas.

Baru saja Joonmyeon menaruh gelas jusnya yang telah kosong, ia terkejut mendapati Yixing berdiri tepat di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Yixing tepat di depannya. Joonmyeon mendudukkan paksa, dia tidak suka ada orang yang berteriak-teriak di depannya.

"Woles, lah Xing, duduk dulu, itu mienya dimakan juga boleh" ucap Joonmyeon halus lalu mendorong mie pedas tadi ke arah Yixing. Yixing tak curiga apapun, dia dengan santainya memakan mie yang habis dimakan Joonmyeon walau tiga suapan saja.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan ponsel Yixing dari saku celananya. Ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang warna putih dengan garis ungu itu diberikan ke Yixing dan langsung direbut paksa oleh sang pemilik asli.

"Kok kemarin kamu bisa sms aku? Kan ponselmu kubawa" tanya Joonmyeon penuh selidik, takut-takut bila salah mengambil ponsel orang. Sedangkan Yixing nyengir tapi kemudian mendengus. Ia menghentikan acara makan mienya dan mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel warna silver bermerk samsung namun keluaran lama, berbeda dengan ponsel Yixing sekarang.

"Ini ponsel lamaku, masih kupakai buat kirim pesan, tapi tidak buat internet dan lainnya, sudah lemot" Joonmyeon mengangguk paham, ponsel warna silver itu menjawab semuanya. Sedangkan Yixing memakan mienya dengan lebih ganas. Ia merengut sebal.

"Kenapa kamu? Kan ponselmu sudah kukembalikan" Yixing makin merengut mendengar pertanyaan dari Joonmyeon itu. Bukan itu masalahku!

"Klienku banyak yang keluar, ada sih tadi yang baru mendaftar, tapi sekarang klienku tinggal Kau, Yifan, Baekhyun, seorang anak SMU bernama Park Chanyeol, dan gadis yang kutemui di bus tadi bernama Irene. Huaa" Yixing memekik tertahan, ingat bahwa ia masih ada di tempat makan kampusnya.

"Lalu kamu mau comblangin aku sama siapa? Sama kamu?" Yixing melirik Joonmyeon tajam atas pertanyaan nyeleneh yang kembali Joonmyeon lontarkan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya memandang Yixing seakan dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tentu saja Joonmyeon hanya memasang wajah tak tahu apa-apa, mana ada orang marah padanya, meliriknya tajam namun pipinya bersemu merah. Dasar Tsundere.

Yixing sendiri masih sibuk meruntuki hati dan pipinya yang tak sejalan dengan harga dirinya. Yixing berdehem sebentar menetralkan suasana yang tadinya tak enak. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar lalu menyodorkan ponsel warna silvernya ke Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum cerah.

"Namanya Irene, gadis yang kutemui di bus tadi, kamu suka nggak?" Joonmyeon tampak mengerutkan alisnya dalam kemudian menatap Yixing lurus hingga pemuda berlesung pipi itu tampak agak merinding melihat tatapan mata dari Joonmyeon.

"Boleh Xing, dulu saat masih SMU aku sempat suka dengannya, istilah kerennya sih, nge-gebet dia" Yixing tersentak kaget, namun buru-buru ia menenangkan dirinya. Alih-alih memakan mienya kembali sembari membatin dalam hati.

_Kamu tidak boleh begitu, Xing! Ini namanya perasaan tak sehat antara admin dan klien!_

"Kalau begitu nanti sore jemput di apartemenku, nanti aku akan menghubungi Irene" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar. Yixing bisa melihat mata Joonmyeon berbinar menatap foto pada ponsel Yixing itu.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, serius dia keren sekali sore ini. Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Joonmyeon dan Irene. Sebenarnya entah mengapa Yixing merasa malas untuk memakcomblangkan mereka berdua sore ini-

_-Yaampun Yixing tidak boleh begitu, buru-buru Yixing membatin._ Tak lama Yixing mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya berdenting menadakan ada tamu di depannya. Dengan segera Yixing berlari ke depan dan membuka pintu apartemennya setelah tahu Joonmyeon ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Joonmyeon tak membiarkan Yixing kembali masuk ke dalam, ia justru menyuruh lelaki berdarah chinesse itu langsung menutup pintu.

"Dasar tidak sabaran!" Yixing mendecih namun tetap mengikuti Joonmyeon yang berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Yixing menyebutkan nama kafe yang Yixing dan Irene sepakati untuk bertemu. Yixing sengaja tak menjawab pesan Irene yang bertanya ia akan dimakcomblangkan dengan siapa setelah mengetahui Irene mantan gebetan Joonmyeon. Terimakasih atas hasutan setan jahat di pundak kirinya.

"Cepaat Joonmyeon! Kita sudah ditunggu!" perintah Yixing yang langsung diangguki oleh Joonmyeon. Satu senyum cerah kembali terbit pada bibir Joonmyeon. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat yang strategis, Joonmyeon keluar dari mobil juga membukakan pintu untuk Yixing. So sweet membuat Yixing bersemu, namun ia kembali sadar Joonmyeon mau bertemu mantan gebetannya.

"Kelihatannya kamu seneng banget" ucap Yixing mengikuti Joonmyeon yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kafe. Senyum Joonmyeon kembali terpatri.

"Kan aku kangen dengannya Xing" Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Entah karena ucapan Joonmyeon atau karena mendapat pesan dari Irene memberitahukan dirinya ada di meja nomor berapa. Yixing menghela nafas sebentar lalu memandang Joonmyeon yang ikut-ikutan berhenti berjalan.

"Temui sendiri yaa, kamu pasti sudah tahu wajahnya, apalagi tadi kuberikan fotonya, dia ada di meja nomor enam, kutunggu disitu" ucap Yixing lalu menunjuk satu meja kosong. Joonmyeon mengangguk paham, sejenak merapikan penampilannya lalu berlalu menemui Irene, mantan gebetannya.

_Dasar payah dasar lemah! _Seru setan yang berada di pundak kirinya.

.

.

.

Tbc

12/07/2015

Dwe. Xounicornxing

Haaaiiiiiii, duh lama sekali gak pegang laptop mengingat minggu kemarin aku sibuk MOPD huhu u.u

Reader: kok udah MOPD?

Gatau nih sekolahku begitu wkwkwk

**BIG THANKS TO**

** .35, KJMZYX, XanDC09, Xiaoming, lolamoet, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exindira, chenma, xing mae30, myunicorn91, Tabifangirl, , heeriztator, Guest, fallen93, Byul Hun.K, Kin Ocean, Xiao yueliang, BabyMoonLay, , Taman Coklat,ChenMinDongsaeng14,the-dancing-petals,nur991fah,lolulu,LoveLayXing,BangMinKi,iridaescent,eunwoo,akucintakamu,herzana00kurnia,Queen Schweinsteiger,AdeknyaLay,anis. ,iridaescent,Jung Naera, 97, Shim Yeonhae, windeerlu, Rnine21.** **Maple Fujoshi2309,** **nichi,** **HaeWoon1,** **Snow1215,** **Ryuuichi-kun,** **yuuyo.**

**ada yang belum disebut?**


End file.
